imperialismo ( los humanos)
by irrealiti13
Summary: Finn y fiona juntos, en una guerra para definir si los humanos deben vivir o morir, una guerra que decidira si las tierras de ooo y aaa son de los humanos o de los demas reinos
1. traicion

Imperio. ( el reinado de los humanos)

 _ **irealiti: este capitulo fue corregido.**_

 **lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 _ **señales o comunicados**_

lugares

( pensamientos)

* * *

estaba despertando no se donde , pero si estaba adolorido no me podía incorporar, una gran luz me segaba no sentía mi brazo derecho, de echo tampoco sentía mis piernas, poco a poco mi vista se acostumbro.

Lo que vi era extraño estaba sobre una mesa de operaciones, tenia una sabana cubriendo mi brazo derecho y solo vestía un bata azul. De pronto una extraña figura plateada con varios brazos y con una extraña pantalla que salia de su mano.

 _ **?: me alegro de que despertarás , como se siente.**_

Finn: ¿ _quien eres tu?, ¿donde estamos?, ¿por que estoy desnudo y no siento mi brazo?_

 ** _?: o perdóneme mi falta de modales , me llamo Medico Bio Mecánico serie a567 o puede llamarme MBM y soy un robot diseñado para ser medico de humanos , ademas se me modifico la programación para vigilar este lugar._**

Antes de que respondiera mis otras preguntas un quejido me hizo voltear , a mi lado había una joven de mi edad , pelo rubio, unos senos de copa casi c+ y una hermosa figura la cual tenia varias vendas y algodones , su rostro era lo hermoso que hubiera visto, hasta que note que su lado derecho también tenia gasas muy cercanas a su ojo.

 _ **MBM: descuide ella esta bien, también la salve**_.

Finn: de que la salvaste.

 _ **MBM: de morir al igual que a usted**_. **Dígame que es lo ultimo que recuerda.**

Finn: yo ... recuerdo ... a la dulce princesa y ahhhhh!

/ flash back/

(Alguien a notado que todos mis fict iniciales tiene flash backs)^￦^

Estaba escondido entre las sombras viendo el centro del dulce castillo. Hace unos días el "verdadero" rey de ooo , había sido echado a patadas del castillo por la dulce princesa, debido a que el reino estaba peor que el reino limón agrio. Pobres , hambruna, delincuencia y miedos, hasta que rogando a la dulce princesa ,el rey de ooo fue tirado a la calle.

De eso hacia un mes y finalmente el reino iniciaba a recuperarse , el había seguido a la dulce princesa por uno de los tantos túneles del castillo, hasta una extraña computadora. Pero lo que paso fue su sorpresa.

DP: _que bueno que ese idiota no encontró este lugar, si tan solo lo hubiera visto lo mataría, pero bueno chequeemos que todo este en orden._

mientras presionaba botones y del piso salían extraños tubos con un liquido verde, pero lo que había dentro eran clones de el y de muchas mas personas. los monitores de la maquina se encendieron y se escucho un voz me canica.

 ** _computadora: atención es necesario , el revisar todos los archivos por seguridad y revisar si no hay daño de manera manual._**

 _DP: entendido. Confirmación de voz : dulce._

 ** _computadora: contraseña aceptada._**

 ** _Archivos : historias revisando archivos origen de la dulce gente, archivos historia del reino, archivos alianzas con los humanos... alerta archivo dañado es necesaria una revisión._**

 _DP: entendido confirmación de voz : lealtad._

 ** _computadora : es necesario revisar las notas de audio y los referentes._**

 ** _Nota 1 entrada de hace 547 años : DP :gracias a la tecnología que me han proporcionado en la ciudad humana me ha sido fácil crear el esta computadora. Me servirás para guardar mis archivos y demás secretos._**

 ** _Nota 2: gracias a mis labores he podido infiltrarme a dark city. La colonia actual de los humanos, me sorprende la tecnología a su dispocion , medicina, ciencia , agricultura, armas. Pero bueno por. El momento solo he entrado poco no se que mas saldrá de mis expediciones._**

 ** _Notas de la 3 a la 16 no validas_**

 ** _Nota 17: finalmente me han proporcionado mas tecnología, en el refugio subterráneo en el que he estado trabajando, ademas que ellos tienen una forma de crear vida._**

 ** _Notas 18 a 21 no validas._**

 ** _Nota 22 :gracias a mi espía en el reino me he hecho de la formula de hacer vida, ademas que gracias a martín mi espía se de las tecnologías del reino humano, solo falta poco._**

 ** _Notas 23 a 32._**

 ** _Nota 33: el rey a puesto a su hijo en una extraña mezcla de incubadora y capsula de invernadero, la reina ha muerto en el parto y el príncipe se llama Finn._**

 ** _Notas 34 a 43_**

 ** _Nota 44: martín es un idiota mato al rey humano y activo una bomba por un portal interdimencional, y luego una cosa de cristal se lo llevo, por suerte todos los humanos y soldados están en invernasion . Yo me robe lo que quise finalmente puedo crear mi reino._**

 ** _Notas 45 a 125 no validas_**

 ** _Nota 126: josua y margaret los perros por error encontraron al príncipe humano finn , por suerte yo lo guiare por la vida y tendré un soldado que no sabe quien es._**

 ** _Los datos serán recuperados._**

 ** _Resultados de los experimentos: los clones he híbridos humamos están estables._**

 ** _Las armas no están estables: ningún arma ha servido._**

DP: _bueno computadora análisis de experimentos algún resultado favorable_

 ** _computadora: negativo_**

 _DP: algún resultado_

 ** _computadora: negativo_**

 _Dp: Computadora desactivare y avísame cualquier cambio._

Tras eso la dulce princesa salio del lugar. Pero finn no, se acerco a la computadora y no pudo evitar sentirse solo, vio todas las capsulas y hizo una locura, tenia en su mochila unas extrañas esferas que se agitaban y explotaban una hora después pero si eran movidas destruían el doble.

Con cuidado las agito y puso 7 frente a cada capsula. Salio rápido y camino por el dulce reino rumbo a la salida.

A medio camino, encontró a jake corriendo con arcoidis

Arcoidis ( traducción: hey finn pasa algo te veo triste)

 _Jake: cierto hermanito te sientes bien?_

 _Finn:( sin que los perros lo sepan yo manipulare al niño) si jake solo, estoy cansado._

 _Jake: ta gueno, ve a dormir un rato._

 _Finn: si bueno nos vemos jake , cuídate arcoidis._

Finn se alejaba , hasta que lo escucho y vio una estela de humo salia del dulce castillo y banana guardias corrían. El se apresuro a su casa, desconecto el teléfono y los cristales. Se metió al baño y se ducho.

Finn ( ¿porque? , porque. Soy tan idiota, el ultimo humano, ella esa maldita manipuladora , ya me lo habían advertido, la princesa flama. Y ese maldito si vuelvo a ver a martín lo juro lo !matare¡)

Golpeo las baldosas de su baño, rompiéndolas y haciendo que su mano con espina se pusiera un poco verde. Tras salir de baño comió las sobras del desayuno y se subio a dormir.

/Fin flash back/

Los recuerdos golpeaban , agujas que se clavan en la sinapsis, movió sus manos para jalarse el pelo y gritar, pero entonces lo sintió, frió, duro y pesado . Volteo a su derecha sus dedos, su palma, todo su brazo derecho hasta el hombro era de metal de un tono negro, en su estupor inicio a mover los dedos el sonido de mover las articulaciones de metal le hizo reaccionar.

 _finn: ¿que diablos?_

 ** _MBM: relajence por favor, esta acelerando su ritmo cardíaco, por favor, lo lamento pero no pude sanar su brazo estaba muy dañado tuve que retirar desde su hombro, pero lo mas impresionante fue la forma de vida vegetal que hizo posible la unión de la protecis mecánica aunque no fue diseñada para la medicina sino para la guerra el arm.999( un arma diseñada para lecciones y es capas de ser modificada) aunque le he retirado todas las armas._**

al cerrar la mano y bajar la muñeca una espada salio y. Corto una de las manos del robot.

 ** _MBM: creo que me equivoque. Aun quedaba la espada_**

 _Finn : lo siento_

El ruido hizo que fiona despertara , pero al intentar moverse sus quemaduras la dañaron.

 _Fiona: AHHHHH!_

 ** _MBM: cálmese por favor, deje que le administre, anestesia, no se mueva tiene quemaduras de 2 grado, ademas de moretones y contusiones por favor cálmese._**

 _Fiona: no suéltame, donde estoy, ayuda_

 _Finn: cálmate , solo te haces mas daño._

Tras eso la morfina hizo efecto noqueado a fiona.

 _ **MBM: pobre a sufrido mucho.**_

 _Finn: a que te refieres._

 ** _MBM: bueno es mas fácil ver que decir._** Presiono botones y una pantalla frente a finn inicio a cargar un vídeo, se podía ver una extraña maquina que podía volar, tenia una cosa que le colgaba y varias cámaras, sobrevolando un lugar que se parecía al dulce reino, entonces se vio a la joven luchar contra unas extrañas monstruos femeninos que lanzaban fuego, detrás de esos monstruos estaba un joven con pelo de chicle, un tono de piel rosa y una muy vistosa ropa color rosa.

Los monstruos atacaban a fiona y ella luchaba con si espada. Hasta que fue rota y a puño limpio mataba monstruo tras monstruo hasta que el príncipe le golpeo con un hacha muy cerca de su rostro, para luego ser atacada con el fuego de los monstruos.

Entonces el dron reacciono he inicio a disparar y tomo a fiona, con mucha velocidad el dron voló rumbo al desierto prohibido, pasando el lago iceberg, alejándose mas de lo que nunca había ido llegaron a lo que parecía unas ruinas. Entro por una cueva y dejo a fiona en la camilla donde actualmente estaba recostada.

 _finn: donde estamos?_

 ** _MBM: buena pregunta , este lugar se conoce como el nexo es la unión por un deseo de 2 realidades. Ustedes 2 son uno mismo pero de diferentes mundos._**

 _Finn: si ella es yo ¿porque aun tiene su_ brazo?.mientras la señalaba con el dedo de metal.

 _ **MBM: vera pueden ser el mismo en esencia mas no físicamente, ademas ella lleva aquí mas días que tu aquí mínimo unos 3 días. Dígame que es lo ultimo que recuerda, sabe como se hirió el brazo.**_

 _Finn: si veamos que recuerdo... que paso 2 día después de destruir la maquina_

 _/_ Flash back/

Finn había sido despertado por jake y bmo que lo tiraron de la cama.

 _finn:! ¡Que diablos te pasa jake!_

 _Jake : perdón hermano, pero ¡ Que diablos has estado haciendo ? ¿Por que desconectaste el teléfono y los olocristales?, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos._

 _Finn: y que diablos paso para que esta haci, dime se quemo el dulce reino o que._

 _Jake: si hermanito y no sabes como están todos se afecto también el dulce hospital y la dulce escuela, por suerte sweet pee esta de vacaciones, pero la dulce princesa esta como loca, esta culpando al rey de ooo, o sino sospecha de la reina flama._

 _Finn: que novedad que sospeche de medio mundo, es mas nos esta vigilando justo ahora o me equivoco robot espía araña._

Lanzo su sombrero a una esquina y este se inicio a mover.

 _finn: ves jake te lo dije._

 _Jake: finn, te sientes bien._

 _Finn: yo no lo se, solo me siento raro, como bacio._

 _Jake: esta bien, ve a cambiarte , la princesa te quiere en el reino y a BMO Dice que lo necesita para mejorar su escanear y detecte el explosivo._

 _Finn: esta bien._

tras vestirme con mi común ropa , me dirijo a tomar la espada finn, pero entonces otra extraña araña me lanzo un rayo rojo y luego se fue.

Jake se hizo grande y tomamos rumbo al dulce reino el cual estaba muy fortificado, demasiado, los banana guardias estaban haciendo redadas, ademas que los nuevos modelos de guardianes caramelo, jake paso rápido y llegamos a lo que quedaba de la sala del trono.

Al entrar la princesa gritaba que los guardias estaban fallando y eran inaceptables, hasta que nos vio y vino corriendo con un extraño aparato en manos.

Cuando estuvo al frente de nosotros tomo a bmo y le conecto el escanear a bmo y se lo llevo por un pasadizo jake y yo la seguimos.

Al llegar inicio a escanear . Tras muchos minutos en silencio hablo.

 _DP: ¡donde te metiste finn ! , sabes lo que paso ayer todo mi reino bajo ataque y tu no estabas donde estaba el caballero del dulce reino_

 _Finn: dormido tras un mes de trabajos forzados en tu reino, por que tu no quisiste luchar tu puesto y se lo dejaste a un pelmazo inocente._

 _jake: como lo sabes hermano._

 _Finn: porque es un pendejo, inútil y sin cerebro, como solo el, gasto casi todo el presupuesto real en sus necesidades y ni siquiera le importo las muertes que causo._

 _Jake: el tiene razón es un inútil._

 _Bmo: termine mi escaneo y analizáis el material es una mezcla de varios reinos el reino flama, el reino slim y el reino espacial, pero estos materiales son solo usados en construcción, juntos generan una bomba de tiempo , inestable al mezclar los elementos , las bombas son fáciles de comprar , tengo solo déjeme activar mi sensor ._

La pantalla de Bmo cambio a un radar y mostró otras 4 bombas en la mochila de finn, la princesa al percatarse grito algo.

 _Dp: guardianes!_

los brazos de los gigantez atraparon a finn mientras el otro subía a la DP a su hombro.

 _dp: finn el humanos se te acusa de terrorismo al dulce reino, haci como alta traición , jura por una promesa real tu inocencia._

 _jake: princesa eso no es cierto, esas bombas finn y yo las conseguimos con el gazno manso._

 _bmo: es siento son muy comunes demasiado se usan en minería, en construcción y en luchas._

 _DP: pues si es así entonces que haga el juramento real o sino sera encarcelado por destruir el dulce castillo, dañar la escuela y el hospital._

 _Finn: pero antes responderme algo dulce princesa. Traicionaste a los humanos._

 _Dp: yo es mentira!_

 _finn: lo que esta en esa computadora es verdad, dímelo es verdad que eres un maldita traidora a los humanos!_

 _Dp: es mentira. GUARDIANES! mantelo._

 _guardianes: esta segura._

para ese momento, toda la dulce gente, los médicos de otros reinos que eran voluntarios, banana guardias etc. veían el espectáculo.

Dp: _es una orden._

Un rayo de energía disparo a finn el cual tomo la espada finn con su mano derecha de su mochila, rompiéndola en el acto, la espada recibió directo toda la energía explotando y dañando su mano, las cosas en su mochila se destruyeron por las bombas, finn el humano cai a gran velocidad rumbo al piso, pero antes de tocarlo un dron lo sujeto y se lo llevo a toda velocidad, mientras finn cerraba, los ojos, viendo desaparecer el dulce reino, y a todo OOO.

/Flash back fin/

 _fiona: guau es si que fue intenso hombre, lamento lo de tu_ _mano_

 ** _MBM : veo que ya esta mejor princesa fiona, tiene razón lo que le paso al príncipe finn, fue algo muy interesante, pero ya que están despiertos me alegra verlos los recuerdo, cuando ustedes desaparecieron ya no se pudo iniciar el plan "imperio"._**

 _Fiona: plan imperio?_

 _Finn: que es el plan imperio._

 _ **MBM: bueno vera el plan seria el crear un ejercito de humanos, una aldea estable y usar el armamento en las dos dark city para reconquistar, el mundo actual. Pero eso esta a su consideración, dejar una venganza sin efectuar o salvar a su especie de la extinción, ustedes decidan**._

Fiona y finn se vieron fijamente y aunque no se conocían físicamente, estaban conectados mentalmente, en su mirada se vio la desicion.

 _ **fiona y finn: inicia programa imperialismo.**_

* * *

 **En AAA**

habia pasado 3 meses desde la desaparición de fiona y toda AAA estaba de cabeza los reinos siendo asaltados por monstruos o bandidos.

Muchos reinos impusieron ley marcial, mientras alistaban a sus mejores guerreros y guerreras para defenderos, marshall lee y el rey flama estaban como locos buscando a fiona en todas las regiones de Aaa, mientras la reina helada se centro en su reino para cuidarlo durante como todos llamaban la caída de la heroína, pero al que mas afecto la desaparición de fiona fue al príncipe chicle ya que muchos reinos rompieron alianzas con el dulce reino tras que Marshall gritara que todo era su culpa, en ningún lugar de aaa estaba fiona y por otra parte cake estaba devastada su hermana, hija había desaparecido y no había esperanza pronta para encontrarla.

 **En Ooo.**

La dulce princesa estaba sola en su castillo, ni mentira estaba a su lado, ella solo se aiso del mundo, hasta que se estabilizara la situación. Saber que finn sabia la verdad era peligroso , pero mas peligroso fue la ruptura de los reinos, finn se fue y medio mundo lo buscaba, mientras a ella solo la veían como quien lo daño, sin finn los reinos no tenían paz un gremio estaba surgiendo para defender ooo un gremio hecho de los mas fuertes campiones y campeonas de los reinos para la seguridad, ni el rey helado la había buscado, al parecer finn era su mejor amigo y si su amigo solo se enfocaría en el reino helado. Marceline no daba señales de vida hacia un mes. Nadie sabia nada, nadie contaba con nadie, finalmente ooo estaba vulnerable.

 **desierto** **prohibido Dark city**

En tres meses los 2 asentamientos humanos habían florecido por suerte tenían el sustento y la fuerza necesaria para cultivar la tierra. Los soldados y civiles finalmente volvían a estar vivos y la aldea humana crecía, mujeres y hombres civiles creando una mejor ciudad. Niños que crecerían para un nuevo futuro, el desierto cambiaba, los ríos aledaños finalmente daban su excedente de agua a las siembras, mientras que los soldados estaban siendo entrenados como locos, fuerza, resistencia y lealtad hacia un nuevo rey o reina según la dimencion, pero si algo era seguro. Era que pronto un nuevo mundo se haría un mundo con un imperio humano.

* * *

 **El nexo.**

Finn y fiona o servavan sus avances en tan solo 3 meses ya era una aldea auto sustentable, energia solar, eolica , termica y fusion eran sus combustibles. Civiles felices y controlados. Soldados geneticamente hechos para el combate siendo entrenados.

Los dos tomaron rumbo a sus dimenciones y salieron al balcon del castillo oscuro ( como un castillo estilo gotico pero hecho de metal y granito, una ves en su posicion esperaron a que la gente se reuniera.

Finn ahora vestia un pantalon militar con camuflage en tonos oscuros, un cintuon condos pistolas y un cargador raro. Un chaleco de blindage revestido con una manga que cubria su brazo izquierdo. Su pelo amarado en una coleta , una espada en su espalda y si brazo derecho aquella protecis de metal bien pulida con todas las armas disponibles en su intetior.

Mientras que fiona llevaba una mezcla de vestido y ropa militar , con una espada en su espalda, botas militares con tacón, un guante con conexión al nexo, su cabello suelto y su cicatriz en el rostro.

Los dos al mismo tiempo en las 2 dimenciones de ooo y aaa dieron un discurso.

 _Finn/fiona: hoy es el anuncio de una nueva era de los humanos, hoy celebramos nuestros logros pasados, actuales y futuros. Todos somos,humanos y todos debemos ver como es el mundo y como queremos que sea , en unos años ua guerra nos espera y quiero que todos nosotros estemos listos para ella. pronto los humanos volveremos a ser la especie dominante._

 _Multitud ooo: viva el rey!, saluden al gran rey finn!, larga vida a finn!._

 _Multitud aaa: salve la reina!, que gob la cuide! ,Larga vida a fiona la reina humana!._

 _Fin capitulo primero_

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Las aves del mal (Young justice)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	2. comunicacion

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 ** _Irealiti: sigamos con la historia._**

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

Capitulo 2: comunicación.

Hacia tres años el gran héroe finn el humano desapareció de las tierras de ooo y los reinos próximos. Desde ese día la sombra de la delincuencia, la guerra y el miedo que solo el logro enfrentar se hizo mas grande tanto que un pacto entre todas los reinos se hizo presente, cada reino presentó a un caballero o guerrera para la lucha haci surgieron los guardianes de ooo. Mientras en su dimensión hermana las cosas iban por el mismo sendero una alianza para proteger aaa bajo el nombre de las guerreras de aaa.

Pero no todos los reinos estaban mejorando, desde ese día las cosas en los dulces reinos cambiaron si antes sus gobernantes eran paranoicos, déspotas y no muy bien apreciados por los demás ahora era peor. La ley marcial se instauro y muchas libertades se perdieron, además que al no tener un caballero quien luchara en su nombre recurrieron a lo único que sabían hacer crear uno. La dulce princesa había cambiado o mejor dicho se mostro como realmente era una tirana que no le importaba nadie mas. Mientras que el dulce príncipe se volvió mas cruel y frio.

Pero por el momento como le fuera no era importante, barias bandas de monstruos atacaban el reino pequeño y aunque el caballero del reino estaba hay bueno digamos que no podía hacer mucho al medir 8 cm. 5 figuras se acercaba rápidamente al reino, uno usa una armadura del espacio, otro es muy musculoso, otro parece una babosa y los dos últimos un perro amarillo y una joven vampiresa.

Jake: _haber sáquense para su casa._ Mientras hacia 5 puños con su cuerpo y golpeaba a los monstruos mas próximos al pequeño caballero.

 _PC: gracias guardan jake._ se ponía de pie y se acomodaba su armadura. _Ahora a la batalla!_ Mientras alzaba su mondadientes-espada y picaba en el pie a un monstruo.

 _Jake: solo ten cuidado._

 _Marceline: mínimo es muy entusiasta._ Mientras veía como picaba los pies de 5 monstruos y estos se los sobaban saltando.

 _Jake: si cierto, pero bueno hay que acabar esto rápido, no quiero estar aquí toda la noche._

 _Marceline: son las 3 pm. Preocúpate por mi, pero bueno ATENCION FORMACION 3!_

 _Pc (pequeño caballero), cep (caballero del espacio), CM (caballero musculo), CS (CABALLERO SLEM): A LA ORDEN GUARDIANA MARCELINE!_

Se pusieron en parejas y se cubrieron la espalda, el slem con el espacial, musculo con pequeño y marceline con jake.

 _Marceline: esto me trae recuerdos de cando fin y yo matamos a esos troles._ Alzando su hacha-bajo.

 _Jake: si mi hermano me lo conto._ Creando puños grandes.

Poco a poco más monstruos caían abatidos, hasta que el último estaba muy mal herido bajo la bota de marceline.

Marceline: _quien quiere al ultimo chicos._

 _Pc: es mi reino guardiana marceline pido ese honor._

 _Marceline: esta bien pero tienes 5 minutos._

 _Cep: espere guardiana marceline estos monstruos son del desierto prohibido no deberían estar por aquí, de hecho están demasiado lejos de su habitad natural, hay que interrogarlo._

 _Jake: el tiene razón marceline._

 _Marceline un poco fastidiada: Ash, esta bien pero rápido._

 _CM: Esta bien inicia a hablar ohhh!_ Tronaba sus nudillos.

Monstruos (parece un hombre lobo sin pelo y con púas en su cuerpo): _esta bien tienen razón cruzamos el lago iceberg, pero por una buena razón, hace unos meses unas extrañas esferas con luz sobrevolaron nuestra aldea, pocos días después un pájaro de metal con un solo ojo y luego ellos llegaron._

Muchos monstruos asentían, algunos intentaban contener las lágrimas, mientras otros tocaban sus heridas de esa batalla.

 _Monstruo: no se quienes o que eran solo se que destruyeron toda nuestra aldea, asesinaron a muchas hembras, muchos ancianos y crías. Mientras mas combatíamos mas fuertes se hacían, esos monstruos con cara de esqueleto, con una armadura negra y cascos, luchaban como demonios, mataban con sus manos o con espadas, hasta que el lo ordeno, su líder su mano de metal alzada y de pronto puf. Mataron a más de 1000 de nuestra gente con unas extrañas cosas largas y cortas, que de sus bocas escupían piedras de metal muy calientes, de hecho tengo una en el hombro, por si quieren comprobar mi historia._

 _Marceline: peque revísalo._

 _Pc: esta bien, ayúdenme a subir._ Fue alzado al hombro derecho del monstruo y con cuidado saco la cosa de su herida sangrante he infectad. _¿Que es esto?_

Mostrándole a todos una bala (nota ellos no saben que es una bala, bueno solo marceline).

Marceline con su rostro claramente mas pálido y tomando el objeto.: _imposible! esto es mas antiguó que muchos aquí esto es de la gran guerra de los champiñones, una de las máximas armas humanas, las "balas"._

 _Monstruos: con que haci se llaman esas cosas, es bueno saber que mato ha mi esposa._

 _Cs: ¿disculpe guardiana marceline? ¿Que son y que hacen las balas?_

 _Marceline: bueno verán las balas no son peligrosas sino el lugar de donde salen, estas se colocan en un arma especializada que golpe una carga de pólvora y hace salir la bala muy caliente y a gran velocidad, tanta que destruye tejido es por eso que eran peligrosas, aunque según recuerdo las ultimas balas existentes se perdieron hace mucho en…_

 _Jake: Marceline? estas bien?_

 _Marceline: si pero decía lo investigaremos por el momento creo que es conveniente curar a los monstruos y reubicarlos en un lugar donde no hagan daño. Jake hay que llevar esto rápido al cuartel._

 _Cep: músculos, peque y yo nos encargamos, ustedes vallan al cuartel, slem ayuda a los heridos._

 _Cs: entendido._

 _Marceline: vamos jake._ Volando muy rápido a lo que jake se hace grande y la sigue.

/ AAA/

Marshall lee estaba muy molesto en que momento el malnacido de gumball, lo había metido a esta locura de dirigir el gran grupo de las guardianas de AAA, es decir el nombre es muy cutre, el le hubiera puesto las fuerzas de defensas pero no el gran comité rechazó su propuesta, pero por el momento su furia se esta concentrando en la hembra líder de los monstruos que atacaron el pequeño reino.

Marshall: _que opinas cake? su historia es real._ Flotando mientras en sus dedos sostenía la bala.

 _Cake: mi colita no se ha erizado es verdad todo lo que dice, estas bien Marshall?._ Viéndolo preocupada era raro que estuviera molesto y pensativo a la vez.

 _Marshall: estas balas mataron a mucha gente en mis tiempos, vi morir a inocente por ellas, quien quiera que allá sacado a esas cosas de su desierto, sabia lo que haci estas están pulidas, sin muescas casi nuevas, solo se de pocas personas que saben lo de dark city esto son Simone, gumball, mi madre y la muerte, del único que podemos desconfiar es de gumball ya que últimamente no esta muy cuerdo que digamos, Simone aun esta triste por no ver a Fiona_

 _Cake: además de muy loca._

 _Marshall: cierto, pero sigamos con los sospechosos mi madre bueno en la nocheosfera y la muerte no puede estar aquí amenos que caramelo (fem-mentita) la haya vuelto a invocar._ Flotando fuera de la sala de interrogaciones en el cuartel general de las guardianas de AAA.

 _Cake: no, no lo ha hecho la fiesta de te fue antier en la habitación de prisma y ella dijo que estaba muy ocupada._ Caminando por un pasillo rumbo al centro de operaciones.

 _Marshall: sea quien se el que este en el desierto ahora tiene armas muy peligrosas y si esta alejando a todos los monstruos del desierto debe haber una razón. Haremos una misión por la noche, descansa un poco cake es una orden._ La gata asintió mientras se iba a dormir en el sillón más cercano, Marshall entro al centro de operaciones (como en el helicarger de shield) viendo un desastre por que razón bueno el príncipe flama (caballero de fuego, tras devolverle el puesto a su padre, que ahora era un mejor rey) estaba discutiendo y peleando con la guardián del reino agrio, mientras los demás los intentaban separar.

Marshall forma monstro vampiro gigante: _¡! CALLLENSE!_

Instantáneamente todos volvieron a sus lugares, los guardianes, operadores y el príncipe.

Marshall: _veo que en cuanto regresas flamín inicias a pelear con cualquiera y tu guardiana del reino agrio tu turno aquí termino, vuelve a tu reino en tu guardia cualquier cosa avisa._

 _Gra: entendido, le diré a la reían su mensaje caballero Marshall y les avisare de cualquier alerta en mi reino, hasta luego._

 _Flama: Marshall dime has averiguado algo de ella._

 _Marshall: no por desgracia, espera tengo que checar algo._ Volando al centro del lugar. _¡Actualícenme!._

 _Recluta 1: la situación del reino pequeño esta estable los monstruos ya fueron reasignados a un nuevo hogar._

 _Recluta 2: el escuadrón 3 regresa en una hora._

 _Recluta 3: la región norte esta en alerta por la migración de marsopas de tierra._

 _Recluta 4: el reino mora informa que de nuevo me dog intento asesinar al la princesa, por suerte el Guardián cake-Jr. ya se encargo._

 _Recluta 5: el reino tortuga informa que de nuevo el príncipe grumosos esta robando basura para comer._

 _Marshall: de nuevo o por glob! okey envíen a alguien a sacarlo y métanlo en su celda… de nuevo._ Mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. _Que alguien vigilé la migración de este año que sea alguien del reino pasto por favor, dígame como sigue la príncipe castillo-inflable._

 _Recluta 6: bien señor se recupera tras el ataque del puerco espín._

 _Recluta 7: señor hay un reporte del reino helado, dicen que últimamente extrañas luces se acercan al reino por el lago iceberg, gusto del desierto de donde vienen los monstruos._

 _Marshall: entendido se habrá una misión de reconocimiento y talvez exterminio, necesito a la guardiana del reino helado, flamín tu también vienes, cake, bmo y si alguien sabe donde esta el elefante psíquico ancestral llámamelo para una misio._

 _Recluta 8: entendido mandando las ordenes_

 _Recluta 9: señor el comité requiere su presencia._

 _Marshall: y ahora que quieren._

Mientras entra a una habitación con distintas pantallas en forma de círculo. (Los lideres del comité)

 _Reyes grumosos: quien convocó esta reunión?_

 _Rey espacio: yo, disculpen por una reunión tan rápida pero mi guerrera me informo de la situación de hace un rato en el reino pequeño._

 _Reina pequeño: si la situación ya fue controlada gracias por su preocupación._

 _Reina espacio: bueno no era por eso sino por el arma que alejo a los monstruos del desierto._

 _Reina flama: ¿que armas?_

 _Marshall: fueron balas._

 _Reina helada: ¡!QUE! ES IMPOSIBLE MARSHALLL, sabes que ya no hay balas solo en…._

 _Marshall: si ya se donde, al parecer hay un grupo terrorista que se esta haciendo con el control del desierto prohibido, por el momento sabemos que ya están llegando a la frontera con el lago iceberg._

 _Rey desayunó: ¿Qué planean hacer?_

 _Marshall: una misión de exploración y posible erradicación, de ser necesario requiero la autorización de los reinos flama y helado para esto. Son los más próximos._

 _Reina sleam: ¿requiere la utilización de los escuadrones de respuesta?_

 _Marshall: por desgracia no se solo estén en alerta._

 _Reina mora: entendido. El comité pone a votación el nivel de alerta y disposición para el guardián Marshall, a favor._

Casi todos los reinos alzaron su mano.

 _Reina mora: en contra._

Solo dos renos el reino agrio y el dulce reino.

 _Reina mora: solo hay un voto en contra debido a que el dulce reino no esta operativo en este comité, solo esta de oyente y vidente, el nivel de alerta esta en amarillo, cualquier cosa informé con el código AAA y las fuerzas de defensa estarán a su disposición._

 _Rey desayuno: esta reunión ha concluido._

/ De regreso en ooo/

Marceline, jake, la princesa flama, el caballero de hielo, bmo y el elefante psíquico ancestral estaban en modo furtivo y muy bien ocultos en unas rocas en los limites del desierto prohibido con el lago iceberg, la junta de gobernantes le había autorizado un nivel de alerta amarillo y a las 10 pm la misión inicio oficialmente.

Marceline: _¿pueden ver algo?_

 _Jake: nop por el momento hay que avanzar las rocas me impiden la vista._

 _Marceline: bmo quédate aquí con el elefante cualquier cosa les informamos por psíquico._

 _EGPA:_ ENTENDIDO LISTO PARA UNA LUCHA!

 _Bmo: okey no tarde._

Los 4 avanzaron sigilosamente por las rocas, subieron una pequeña quebrada y llegaron a un oasis, siguieron avanzando hasta que notaron a la lejanía unas extrañas luces en el desierto, estas provenían de lámparas, construcciones, generadores, edificios raros y antenas parabólicas. En todas ellas había movimiento ya sea de soldados, maquinas o constructores.

 _PF: ¿Qué esta naciendo?_

 _Jake: no lo se, talvez quieren montar una radio gigante._

 _Marceline: ese es equipo militar humano, jake dudo que quieran montar una radio gigante, es raro todo es estaba en dark city._

 _CH: disculpe que es dark city?_

 _Marceline: dark city era la ultima colonia de humanos en ooo, eso ya hace mas de 500 años, durante ese tiempo era un lugar muy prospero, que mantenía un gran arsenal militar y científico bajo resguardo, pero un día desapareció en el desierto, nunca creí ver de nuevo esas cosas, es decir no a tal nivel, se que hoy en día aun hay radios y todo eso pero ese equipo es anterior a la guerra, me trae muchos recuerdos._

Una rama se rompió.

 _Marceline: no se porque pensé que mantendrías tu trasero fuera de esto, ya sal de una vez Bonnie, o te arresto por estar aquí._

 _DP: cálmate marceline, estoy de tu lado._

 _PF: igual que fin y por tu culpa, desapareció de todo ooo, tu maldita controladora, si no fuera porque puede desatar una guerra te asesinaría aquí y ahora._

 _Jake: cálmate PF, ya abra tiempo para eso, que te trae por aquí DP._

 _DP: bueno cuando emocionaron, que arma hirió a los monstruos, me asuste, sabes que esto es peligroso y quien sabe que podrían hacer si llegan a ooo._

 _PF: A ooo o a tu pútrido reino. Digo porque gracias a ti mi reino tienen que reconstruir a sus guardianes porque la muy niña mimada, temía que le hiciéramos daño._

 _DF: mira tu mocosa._

 _Marceline: cállense escucho algo._

Era cierto un ruido se escuchaba en el cielo, era como si algo viniera a muy rápida velocidad, poco a poco se dejaron ver varios vehículos aéreos que transportaban cajas de metal, el que mas les llamo la atención era uno con alas largas dobladas, forma de ave, con unos extraños cañones al frente, con un arpón en medio de su parte baja y que se estabilizaba con una cola como la de un helicóptero su parte delantera tenia el vidrio polimerizado.

Ese vehículo descendió primero y se mantuvo flotando a una cierta distancia del suelo, mientras los demás aterrizaron he iniciaron a bajar, material, vehículos y hombres.

 _Marceline: Bonnie saca tu cosa esa para oír mejor a distancia._

 _DP: ya voy._

Colocando una pequeña antena y un dispositivo de audio.

 _Voz desde el vehículo:_ _ **atención, descarguen ya todo el material, quiero esas torres operativas para dentro de una hora, entendido, todo el personal pónganse a trabajar.**_

 _ **Radio: a la orden majestad.**_

 _ **Radio 2: atención! Es requerida una validación de voz e identidad para el dispositivo, majestad puede venir.**_

 _ **Voz del vehículo: ya voy, estacionando el sky hunter.**_

 _ **Radio 3: detecto múltiples firmas de calor en la zona 121 posiblemente unos animales salvajes. Gama 2 Verificación de perímetro.**_

 _ **Sky hunter: negativo, todo el personal debe construir esta estación de comunicación, es la última cuando este en función toda dark city estará de nuevo en función.**_

 _ **Radio 4: el campo reflector esta activado, nada entrara aquí.**_

 _ **Sky hunter: entendido voy de inmediato.**_

/ En AAA/

El príncipe chicle aun con su ojo rojo y marcas de rasguños en la cara estaba impresionado, hace solo unos minutos extraños vehículos terrestres habían llegado con mas material y quien parecía ser el líder de este grupo en un extraño auto con ruedas traseras grandes en la parte de atrás cubiertas con placas de metal, una gigantescas pinzas en medio del vehículo que en la unión de estas incluía un cañón con armas, la parte delantera mas parecía la cara de una araña ya que estaba muy pegada al piso y sus ruedas delanteras pequeñas se movían como extensiones propias ,pero el vehículo que se auto-nombro la araña era el que tenia al líder de estos seres.

 _PG: Marshall estas bien te noto extraño._

 _Marshall: todos ellos, son humanos._

 _Cake: ¡ ¿Qué?! ¿No se supone que están extintos? ¿Cómo es posible que sean humanos?_

 _Marshall: todo concuerda, puedo ver un alma humana, sangre humana y su anatomía es igual, además… diablos lo había olvidado... dark city podía criogenizar a los humanos y despertarlos mas adelante._

 _Gh: entonces quiere decir que estuvieron todo el tiempo como paletas de hielo hasta que alguien los despertó?_

 _Marshall: eso parece._

La cola de cake se erizo.

 _PF: ¿Qué pasa cake?_

 _Cake: no, no puede ser._ Mirando fijamente al vehículo, todos se asomaron mas, hasta que Marshall vio al usuario del vehiculó.

 _Marshall: ES!_

La araña se acercó al edificio central de comunicaciones. Abriendo su capota dejando salir a su usuario.

/ En OOO/

 _Marceline: esta alma, este cuerpo._ Casi llorando

 _Jake: este aroma._ Feliz, mientras se hacia grandes sus ojos para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Poco apoco mas soldados se arrodillaban o se ponían firmes, viendo fijamente a su líder que llevaba un cascó que le tapaba el rostro, además de una mano robótica del lado izquierdo y una extraña armadura.

/ En AAA/

La líder llegó hasta la computadora central, puso su mano y luego se quito el casco.

/ EN LOS DOS MUNDOS AL MISMO TIEMPO/

OOO: _FINN!_

 _AAA: FIONA!_

 **fin capitulo 2.**

* * *

Nota: dejen reviews.

nota 2: si no pueden imaginarse el sky hunter o la araña los subiré en mi pagina de devianart. estará en mi descripción.

Espero que les guste

No se cuando pueda actualizar.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)

Las aves del mal (Young justice)

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	3. defensa y caza

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 ** _Irealiti: sigamos con la historia._**

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

* * *

Capitulo 3: defensa y caza.

Marshall lee no lo podía cree, fiona estaba viva!, y estaba a salvo y dirigiendo a los últimos humanos. Un segundo algo no andaba bien aquí, como Fiona se entero de dark city?, porque le decían reina? Y porque tenia esa fea cicatriz bajo su ojo? izquierdo.

 _ **Radio 4: Atencion! Intrusos en la zona 125. 3 Firmas de calor detectadas y 2 firmas muy bajas una cerca de los -10 y otra en 10.**_

 _Fiona: binoculares._ Uno de los soldados le extendió unos binoculares, de visión nocturna y Fiona inicio a ver en todas las direcciones hasta que vio a gumball que era el único que no se había escondido.

 _ **Radio 3: ordenes! Reina!.**_

 _ **Fiona: gama acompáñenme vamos a por el puto chicle!.**_ Mientras saltaba a su vehículo tomando rumbo a donde estaba el príncipe gumball y varios soldados la seguían.

/ En ooo/

El sky–hunter había cargado a varios soldados y los había bajado justo enfrente de los guardianes de ooo, a los soldados no les importaba jake, la princesa flama, marceline o el guardián helado los cuáles se habían escondido entre los arbustos y estaban pensando como volver con el elefante psíquico guerrero ancestral.

A los soldados y a finn solo les importaba la dulce princesa la cual estaba rodeada. Y de pronto una luz la alumbro.

Sky-hunter: _pero miren, quien llego, dime maldita ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?._

 _Dp: fin, yo…_ un soldado le golpeo en la cara y la tiro al piso mientras le apuntaba con una R-15.

 _Gama1: como osa hablarle así al gran rey finn._ Mientras se escuchaban mas ruidos en los arboles.

 _Sky-hunter: a que esperan vallan por los intrusos los quiero vivos!._ Mientras sobrevolaba el área.

 _ **Radio 4: señor T- 5 para que el reflector entre en línea.**_ Mientras varias antenas parabólicas se movían y extrañas torres alrededor del desierto iniciaban a brillar. _**Verificación de perímetro externo 3 .**_

 _ **Sky-hunter: entendido! Inicien la verificación.**_ De pronto en la pantalla del sky-hunter detecto una extraña señal.

Sky-hunter: _gama 1 destruye el transmisor que tiene la princesa están escuchando nuestras comunicaciones._ El soldado tomo la bolsa de la dulce princesa y vació el cargador dejándola totalmente desecha.

Gama 1: _listo._ Antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza y caer noqueado al piso por una patada de la princesa.

 _Sky-hunter: gama 1!, gama 1.. Responde… mierda… voy por ti maldita._ Mientras el sky-hunter se acercaba más al piso y buscaba a la dulce princesa.

/con los demás/

Esta batalla era difícil los humanos habían iniciado a usas sus armas en contra de ellos, solo el muro de hielo detuvo el ataque por unos segundos, pero ahora los estaban siguiendo.

 _Marceline: ( elefante me oyes?)_ mientras se ocultaba tras una roca.

 _ **Egpa: (si que desea guardiana marceline). **_**Respondiendo por telepatía.**

 _Marceline: (una manita por favor y). AHHHHH!._ Grito a todo pulmón cuando una luz desde el sky-hunter le toco el brazo.

Jake: _marceline!._ Mientras con su mano grande la protegía y se la acercaba a el.

Gh: _que diablos paso!._ Viendo la fea quemadura en la piel de marceline

Sky-hunter: _lo siento pero las lámparas que uso son de luz ultravioleta, de filtro blanco, es como tener el sol en todo momento contigo._ Mientras apuntaba las armas de su nave a jake. _Ahora dime jake, ¿Dónde esta la maldita de chicle?._

 _Dp: aquí!._ Montando el elefante psíquico guerreo ancestral y golpeando el sky-hunter.

Gamas: _majestad!._ Mientras disparaban al elefante pero las balas rebotaban.

 _Sky-hunter: gama no gasten balas, vuelvan a la base!._ Mientras con el pico de la nave envestía a elefante y lo hacia sangrar. _Es una orden!._

Gamas: _como ordene alteza!._ Mientras tiraban un paquete con un ungüento y vendas para marceline y se iban corriendo a unas naves aéreas.

/ en AAA/

Quien diría que una araña puede contra un elefante.

El tanque araña estaba prensado a la elefanta psíquica ancestral.

Con sus dos pinzas golpeaba mientras que las ruedas delanteras hacían sangrar a la paquiderma, el príncipe chicle estaba colgado de una de las trompas mientras que una de las pinzas lo quería atrapar.

Gumball nunca lo admitiría plenamente pero estaba aterrado, comúnmente desde que controlaba a Fiona le gustaba verla sonreír, le hacia sentir tristeza verla llorar y le daba miedo cuando estaba enojada, pero ahora esa mirada no era de odio o no es mirada era de la madre de Fiona aquella mujer que tenia al ejercito mas bravo y que solo una muequea habían destruido el otro imperio humano.

La mirada de Fiona era igual, una mirada que infundía miedo, desesperación, angustia y el deseo de morir.

Araña: _ya me arte!._ La araña se enderezó sobre la elefanta y con las pinzas sostenía a la elefanta para luego iniciar a cerrar las pinzas en el torso de la pobre. _Estas pinzas tienen una presión de 5 000 kg en cada una, significa que su torso esta siendo aplastado por una presión de 10 toneladas_ , _tú decides gumball o te dejas atrapar o la elefanta muere._ Muchos dejarían vivir al animal pero el príncipe no era de ellos se balanceo desde la trompa y salto al acantilado mas próximo cayendo a salvo.

Poco después inicio a correr, ante la mirada de una pobre elefanta que lloraba al sentir sus órganos internos ser comprimidos.

 _Fiona: (no es nada personal)_ le comunico con tristeza.

La elefanta inicio la conexión psíquica y al ver los recuerdos de fiona entendía la razón de su odio.

 _ **Epga: (te entiendo y se tus razones, sabes toda mi existencia he sido un arma, sin mente o voluntad, pero ahora puedo ver en que me equivoque, permitirme bajarte al piso y déjame agonizar mis últimos minutos sin el dolor de tu arma)**_. Le comunico mientras descendía por el mismo acantilado por el cual gumball había corrido.

/ En ooo/

El sky-hunter estaba sosteniendo a un agonizante elefante psíquico guerrero ancestral, tras que la princesa lo abandonara en media lucha y el le cortara con las alas y el pico del sky-hunter. Fin decendio y estaba viendo al herido animal.

 _ **Radio 4: perímetro comprobado majestad, activar escudo?.**_

 _ **Finn: si chequeo de los 3 niveles activen los escudos y mande un escuadrón medico y de transporte, para que se sanen a un aliado y tráiganme la B.O.W 15.**_ Observando como un grande jake se iba junto a una princesa flama congelada, a un tipo de azul preocupado, una marceline herida y una dulce princesa muy exhausta.

 _ **Radio 4: entendido. Enviando unidades….. Confirmación … activando escudos…..**_ Las antenas iniciaron a enviar las señales de comunicación, mientras las torres mas próximas a dark city iniciaron a brillar.

 _ **Radio 1….. Escudo 1 resguarda dark city, activo capacidad 7 km…. Comprobando…. Afirmativo torres activas…. Bases militares…castillo….zona civil…. Zona medica… zona industrial….mercado….. Almacenes….. Confirmado escudo 1: activo…. Repito: GEA… activo….**_ Al lo legos un domo de luz blanca cubría toda la zona principal de dark city, para segundos después desaparecer.

/en aaa/

Fiona acariciaba la cabeza de una aun consiente elefanta psíquica ancestral. Poco después sus medicas y unos pocos soldados llegaron para revisar al animal, tenia suerte estaba en naranja aún no era irreversible el daño hecho.

 _ **Radio 2…. Escudo 2 capacidad 10 km a partir del escudo gea….. Resguarda zona agrícola…. Bosques secundarios….presa…. generadores….. Campo de aterrizaje….. Aldeas de aliados…. Criaderos….reservas naturales…. Ríos…. Confirmado escudo 2: activo….repito: yuno…. Activo…**_ otro domo apareció pero este era mas grande pero de una tonalidad roza alrededor de la zona ya mencionada.

/ en ooo/

El equipo medico hacia subió al elefante en una nave de cargamento y se habían ido fin podía contemplar el amanecer en el horizonte, mientras que otros soldados le traían una gran caja de metal de 3 mts alto por 2 de ancho.

 _ **Radio 3: escudo 3 capacidad 24 km activo….resguarda a partir del escudo yuno… zonas bosques terciarios, montañas…. Aldeas de monstruos…..asentamientos de humanos…..desierto…..zonas restringidas…..limite de lago iceberg…. Confirmado escudo 3: júpiter…. Activo….**_ Otro domo surgió pero esta vez era de un color rojo que desapareció tras ser activado junto con las torres, el guante en su mano lo confirmo el territorio original de los humanos desde que se fundo dark city había vuelto 41km, y faltaban los territorios de sus aliados del otro lado del mundo cerca del cráter, los olvidados como se hacían llamar. Pero bueno.

Con un botón de su mano de metal. Abrió la caja… de las sombras de la misma una figura encorvada salía, tenia un hocico de cocodrilo, nariz de lobo, ojos de gato, también la espalda de uno, extremidades largas y musculosas lo que definía a la criatura como veloz y ágil, tenia una cola que terminaba en púas y garras muy afiladas . lo mas curioso de esta criatura era que tenia pelo rubio y además café.

Finn tomo un trozo de chicle del piso y se lo hizo olfatear.

 _Finn: trame la viva, mas no muy bien puedes morderla y cortarla, pero la quiero viva. Entendido._ Acariciando la cabeza de la criatura y abrazando su boca.

 _BOW 15: como ordenes…padre!._ Aulló La criatura mientras se ponía en cuatro patas y para salir corriendo junto con los primeros rayos del sol.

/en aaa/ base de las guardianas de aaa, sala del consejo

Marshall lee estaba en la enfermería pero aun así el consejo se había comunicado con el.

Reina sleam: _que paso en el desierto?._ Queriendo saber lo que hizo fallar la misión.

 _Marshall: encontramos a los terrorista y …._ Recordando lo que había pasado.

 _Reyes grumosos: que paso?._ Curiosos

 _Marshall: son humanos._ Sin emociones en su voz.

 _/ en ooo/_

 _Rey de fuego: ¿!que?! eso es imposible. Y ano hay humanos._ Haciendo que su llama creciera demasiado.

 _Marceline: los hay están en el desierto y creo que son miles.._ la verdad pudo sentir las almas humanos y mínimo eran el doble de los que habitaban en ooo

 _Rey mora: sabe quien es su líder?._ Exigiendo respuestas.

 _Marceline: si._ Deprimida.

/en aaa/

 _Reina helada: y quien es?_ Verdaderamente preocupada por comprobar la información que le había dado su guardiana.

 _Marshall: es…..es….fi…fii… a maldita sea es FIONA! FIONA ESTA DIRIGIENDO A LOS HUMANOS!._ Iniciando a llorar?.

/en ooo/

Dulce Princesa: _creo que son una amenaza a nuestra tierra y tal vez seria necesario ponernos alerta por una posible invasión._ Siendo tomada en cuenta por primera vez desde que se había unido a esta idiotez.

 _Conde de limón agrio: secundo la moción._ Apoyando ciegamente a su creadora.

asi inicio una discusión sobre que se aria con los humanos que termino por la noche, mientras que sin el conocimiento de nadie en ooo o en aaa unas bestias entraban para cazar a los lideres del dulce reino, siendo guiadas por su olfato y seguidas por drones.

* * *

Notas: se que es corto, peor haci podre publicar otro esta semana.

Para maestro yedi: creo que eres al único que me pregunta sobre ella y me deprime un poco saber eso, pero ala vez me alegra que te guste mi historia.

Irealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Aves del mal (justicia joven)*

Marcado ( naruto)*


	4. depredadores vuelve en ti peligro

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 ** _Irealiti: esto es sangriento._**

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow**_

* * *

 **Xaviex fire:** ya están unidos, por el nexo, aunque si a lo que te refieres es que por un deseo a priismo y a prisma las dos realidades se vuelvan una sola, tal vez

 **Anónimo:** el lich aparecerá a su tiempo, si el termino bow lo saque de resident evil, en cuanto porque se refieren a finn o a fiona como padre y madre, es que ellos dieron su material genético (sangre, mal pensados) para el procedimiento de mutación.

 **Maestro jedi:** tu deseo se cumplirá en el cap 10.

 **Alosaurio116:** los demás reinos bueno porque no apoyaron a los humanos y aprovecharon su ausencia para crecer. Los envió para haci crear una excusa para la guerra piensa (mi experimento se pierde después de que la dulce princesa visité mi base y luego para evitar que la descubran lo intenta matar), el elefante es simple .!ES UNA PUTA ARMA VIVIENTE Y AHORA TIENEN UN MACHO Y UNA HEMBRA!.

 **Metalero anarkista** : claro que si!.

* * *

Capitulo 4: depredadores…. Vuelve en ti… peligro.

* * *

Dark city/ el nexo/ habitación de los reyes /6:30 am

Finn y Fiona estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, tras tres años de dormir en un lugar ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

La primera en despertar fue Fiona la cual vestía un camisón azul marino y unos pantaloncillos, al despertarse tenia su cabello rubio esponjado.

 _Fiona: AAAHHH!... que bien dormí._ Tallándose sus ojos y acomodándose su cabello. Hasta que noto que las sabanas del lado de finn estaban cortadas.

Acercándose a su oído.

 _Fiona: ¡!DESIERTA! Estas rompiendo la cama!._ Grito a todo pulmón fiona, para acto seguido fin rodara de la cama y se callera, aunque su brazo derecho se quedo clavado en las sabanas.

Finn desde el piso.

 _Finn: que te pasa._ Parándose, dejando ver que solo dormía con un pantalón azul marino. Asta que noto que no podía mover su brazo derecho, ya que las espinas se habían incrustado en las sabanas. _Podrías por favor._

 _Ep:_ (claro dame un segundo). Respondía la espada de pasto o lo que era ahora todo el brazo derecho de finn, mientras guardaba las espinas y se hacia mas delgada, hasta el punto de parecer solo venas y huesos.

 _Finn : gracias._ Le decía a su extremidad, mientras en el buro mas próximo estaba su brazo de metal.

 _Fiona: siempre me he preguntado te duele, tu ¿brazo?._ Dudaba que eso se pudiese considerar un brazo. Después de todo esa cosa verde era una planta que podía tomar cualquier forma y aun no había matado a finn porque este tenia una acuerdo con el.

Finn mientras se colocaba su mano de metal. _Es como sentir una herida abierta permanentemente, sentir que estas sin piel y que cualquier cosa puede afectar, si hay mucho frio, mucho calor, si requiere agua o luz solar._ Mientras se acomodaba el hombro que unía el arma a su cuerpo y abría el brazo de metal sin armas. _Solo requiere algo que lo cubra, como una frazada o una armadura._ Cerró su brazo de metal sobre el brazo verde. _Y al final si las dos partes están de acuerdo, se unen._ Mientras movía los dedos de su brazo de meta.

Fiona: (eso no contesto mi pregunta). Mientras si pudor alguno se quitaba su camisón y sus pantaloncillos, para quedar desnuda.

 _Fiona: me voy a bañar, no me molestes o estés de mirón o te castro!._ Mientras se llevaba su ropa interior y una toalla al baño.

 _Finn: mujeres._ Mientras el buscaba su ropa.

 _Fiona: te escuche!._ Mientras finn esquivaba un hacha que salió volando desde el baño

/ En ooo/ 9:20 am/ bosque limite reinos mora, musculo, pasto.

Una nueva misión había llegado a los guardianes de ooo y el caballero musculoso lo estaba investigando, uno reportes decían que una bestia estaba comiendo el ganado de su reino y del reino mora. Además que se podía ver una manada de lobos cerca de la zona.

Cm: (no entiendo como el gran finn, era capas de encargarse de todo lo que hacemos el solo, porque el guardián jake no es mucha ayuda que digamos) hasta que piso algo.

Cm: (que demonios) alzando un trozo de carne con hueso y un zapato. ( o por glob!) Algo se acercaba entre los arbustos.

Lobos… no esos no eran lobos… eran parecidos, pero estos no tenían pelo y debían medir minio un metro treinta de alto y de largo tres metros tenían la piel de un color morado.

Cm (debo pedir refuerzos). Moviendo su mano a su rastreador.

 _ **BOW 15:**_ _ **YO NO ARIA ESO SI FUERA TU**_ _._ Mencionó una voz justo a su derecha.

Con mucha lentitud el caballero musculoso volteo, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa en la boca ensangrentada de un cocodrilo/gato/lobo?.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar al bestia la mordió el hombro.

/en aaa/ (se repite ubicación)

La guerrera musculosa estaba herida, tenía una fea mordida en su brazo derecho y un corte en su cintura, la criatura había roto su rastreador.

Apenas podía evitar que esas zarpas le tocasen, esa criatura era rápida, demasiado ni siquiera le podía dar un golpe era demasiado rápida.

 _ **Bow 15: que pasa estas aterrada.**_ Decía la fémina bow (las diferencias con su congénere masculino era el pelo mas largo en su pecho y una cola enrollada sin espinas, pero con un solo aguijón) _**huelo tu miedo.**_ Mientras saltaba en sima de la guerrera musculosa y con sus zarpas sujetaba su cuello. _ **Disculpa pero me he perdido…. ¿hacia donde esta el dulce reino?**_ _ **.**_

 _Gm: no te diré nada._ Mientras intentaba zafarse del filoso agarre.

 _ **Bow 15: tu lo quisiste.**_ Su cola se inicio a desenrollar y del final de la misma salio una aguijón.

 _Gm: AAAAAHHHHH!_. Al sentir como ese aguijón se clavaba en su pecho.

Poco a poco la vida de sus ojos inicio a desaparecer, hasta quedar vacíos si vida.

 _ **Bow 15: hacia donde esta el dulce reino.**_ Soltando a la guerrera musculosa.

Como zombie. _Gm: esta 2 horas de distancia a pie, tiene varios puntos débiles, el mas importante es el que esta en el subsuelo del reino por el alcantarillado que lleva al rio de (en mexico se tradición como caramelo aunque es dorado cuando su traducción seria rió de sirope) sirope._ Poco a poco los lobos se acercaban y estaba dispuestos a comerse a la guardiana musculosa.

 _ **Bow 15: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.**_ Mientras veía que un dron decencia.

 _Gm: mi rey y todos nosotros desconfiamos de la dulce princesa, mi misión era ver los puntos de viles del dulce reino._ Mientras poco a poco el color regresaba a sus ojos.

 _ **bow 15: gracias por cooperar… ya coman.**_ Los lobos saltaron para iniciar a devorar a la guerrea humana. _**Coque hay es.**_ Viendo el dulce castillo. _ **A divertirse.**_ Todas las lobas la iniciaron a seguir.

* * *

/ En ooo/ reino helado/ casillo del rey helado/

Simón petrikov estaba viendo su reflejó en el hielo y recordando, sí finalmente recordaba mil años y todas sus acciones todo en lo que el se había convertidos, sus amigos, sus creaciones, sus estudios, todo lo recordaba.

Cuando había sucedido, bueno fue hace solo unos meses.

/ flash back/

El rey helado estaba tejiendo mientras que gunter de nuevo estaba haciendo figuras de madera para romperlas.

 _Rey helado: ha Gunter como estará finn , jake dice que aun esta enfermo, pero ya lleva mucho no?._ Mientras se ponía unas pantuflas rozas.

 _Gunter: cuak._ Decía el pingüino mientras barría lo que había roto.

 _Rey helado: si pero porque, además mis ciudadanos a estado un poco raros últimamente ohhh, donde esta el caballero de hielo, no lo he visto._ Mientras veía la puerta de su habitación.

 _Gunter: cuak,cuak,cuaak._ Mientras el recipiente de orgalord se golpeaba la cabeza con su ala.

 _Rey helado: no mientas Gunter, como que se acaba de ir yo lo recordaría que crees que soy un viejo loco._ Muy molesto y y conjurado magia de hielo.

 _Gunter: cuak._ Asintiendo con su cabeza.

 _Rey helado: si! , Gunter malo._ Lanzo un rayo de hielo y congeló al pingüino.

De pronto una explosión de confeti hizo que el rey helado se callera con todo y silla.

 _Rey helado: hay nanita me atacan Gunter llama a los guardianes._ Mientras veía a pingüino congelado. _¿Quien fue el mendigo que te congelo?'._ Volviendo a olvidar lo que había hecho hace solo unos segundos.

Desde la nube de confeti salió una Betty mágica.

 _Rey helado: quien eres tu? Y como entraste a mi castillo._ Acercándose a Betty.

 _Betty: simón no me recuerdas?._ Mientras se acercaba a el , totalmente consiente de sus acciones.

 _Rey helado: no… espera eres… una princesa!… o como en miss diarios una princesa ha entrado a mi castillo, para casarse con migo!_ Gritando de alegría. _Espera voy a la cocina para traerte algo._ Saliendo rápido de su cuarto para tomar rumbo a la cocina.

 _Betty; no esper…_ la puerta de hielo se cerro.. _ra que mal debo alcanzarlo._ Volteo y vio a Gunter congelado. _El te izo eso._ El pingüino movió los ojos. _Descuida._ Moviendo su mano y haciendo magia de fuego para liberar al pingüino. _Descuida pronto volverá a ser Simón._

 _/ en la cocina/_

El rey helado estaba sacando unas rebanadas de pastel y un te frió para su invitada.

 _Rey helado: finalmente alguien se va casar con migo y es una princesa…. Princesa… hace mucho que no secuestro a la princesa mora… aunque sin finn no es divertido… cierto debe reunirme con los chicos magos y… que estaba haciendo._ Mientras veía el pastel en sus manos. _Mmm porque dos pasteles._ Dejando el pastel en la mesa. _A Betty le gustaba el pastel…. Betty mi princesa!, Betty perdóname! por favor!._ Simón había vuelto por un momento al cuerpo y estaba en el piso gritando.

 _Betty: Simón! Que te pasa._ Mientras se acercaba a el.

 _Rey helado: Betty perdóname!... por favor! Perdóname…aunque no estés aquí por favor!._ Mientras la tocaba. _Eres real… eres real ¡! Betty._ Iniciaba a llorar un rey helado mientras era abrazado por Betty.

/ fin flash back/

Le había costado muchos meses volver en si, Betty le había ayudado todo ese tiempo, finalmente había encontrado un hechizo para recuperar su cordura y luego de recuperarla lo fue a buscar para hacer lo mismo.

Ahora se ve a un rey helado un poco diferente, había recuperado cabello anquea u n era blanco, había logrado recuperar su nariz normal y vestía con un traje azul como el que siempre había usado.

 _Betty: Simón los guardias tienen un reporte que deberías oír dicen que es urgente._ Entrando la reina del los territorios de hielo, vistiendo un abrigo grande hecho de piel de oso al cual le faltaba el gorro.

 _Simon: claro ya voy._ Mientras se ponía la corona y esta hacia crecer su cabello y barba.

Betty rio un poco.

 _Betty: pareces santa Claus._ Al decir esto varios soldados entraron corriendo con hachas y espadas en mano, mientras Simón cargaba a Betty.

 _Soldado de hielo: donde esta?._ Apuntando su hacha a toda partes.

S _imon: si Betty donde esta donde los viste._ Buscando por todas partes a santa Claus.

Betty: _que les pasa, solo fue una broma._ Simon con cuidado la bajo.

 _Simon: falsa alarma, repito fue una falsa alarma, todos regresen a lo que hacían,_ poco a poco los soldados de hielo salían del castillo _menos los de guardia que me tienen que decir._ Dos soldados regresaron y se pararon frente a Simón. _Digan._

 _Guardián 1: vera hace unos 2 un animal salvaje entro por el lago iceberg y hoy encontramos sus huellas, al parecer también una manada de los lobos que íbamos a casar ha desaparecido y creemos que puede estar relacionado._ Hablo un soldado, mientras oro le daba unas pequeñas fotos para que las viera.

 _Simón: gracias por la información le diré al consejo, les mantendré informados._ Los guardianes salieron y Simón inicio a tomar rumbo a su biblioteca personal,( ya sin las estatuas de Fiona y cake, habían sido lo primero en que quito de su castillo).

 _Betty: Simón que pasa por que no se puede decir santa…_ Simón le puso la mano para que no terminara el nombre.

 _Simón: bueno es fue hace unos 200 años y se ha repetido desde entonces un monstruo de piel roja y pelo blanco se acerca al reino cerca de navidad y ataca la aldea, finn lo había mantenido fuera pero hace unos años volvió a atacar y bueno la gente lo llamo santa, ya sabes que y desde entonces siempre dispara las alarmas, entiendes._ Betty asintió. _Y bueno quieres acompañarme en la reunión del consejo._

 _Betty: como te uniste a esta idiota da._ Curiosa porque tanto Simón como ella sabían que eran igual que la cámara de diputados del ya destruido país de México.

 _Simón: cuando era el "rey helado" la dulce princesa y marceline me convencieron de unirme a esta locura._ Betty le dio un golpe en el hombro y rio un poco.

Simón se sentó en su trono, Betty en un trono a su lado

Y varias pantallas de luz se encendieron, en todas había distintos reyes o seres. Un holograma surgió en el centro y era una muy enojada marceline.

 _Marceline: entiendo que estén preocupados, que no tengan vida aparte de sus reinos y que se crean los muy muy…. Pero…!POR QUE CHINGADOS ESCUCHARON EL PLAN DE LA PUTA DE BONNIE!._ Prácticamente tomando la forma de un monstruo gigante.

 _Reina mora: calmase por favor_. Estaba enojado como de costumbre.

 _Simon: bueno creo que pediré mi turno para hablar._ Los hologramas y marceline le prestaron atención. _Hace 5 días fue el incidente del desierto y hace dos días mis guardianes notaron la desaparición e lobos salvajes de mi reino y además unas huellas que lo cruzaban._ Muchos se le quedaron viendo.

Marceline: _Simón es no puede ser cierto._ Un poco preocupada.

 _Simon: porque._ Curioso al igual que los otros gobernantes.

 _Marceline: tengo que dar mis condolencias al reino musculoso su caballero a muerto._ Alzando la mano para que la dejaran continuar. _Se le había asignado una misión de patrullaje por las fronteras del reino pasto y el reino mora, al parecer en estos días muchos lobos se han trasladado de un lugar a otro, hace una hora se recupero su cuerpo al parecer fue un ataque en conjunto entre los lobos y algo mas encontramos varios aguijones y un diente que no les hemos identificado. Por el momento recomiendo doblar la vigilancia en el reino mora y en el reino de pasto ya que había huellas que se dirigían hacia ellos._ Los dos gobernantes de los reinos gritaron a sus mensajeros y transmitieron la orden lo mas rápido posible.

Reina musculo: _que quedo de mi caballero._ Preocupada por saber como había muerto un de sus mejores guerreros.

 _Marceline: solo los huesos, parte de su ropa y su rastreador, además encontramos el cadáver de un niño, esa escena si que fue grotesca._ Recordando que no podía creer haber visto a su tercero al mando muerto.

Simon: _algo debe estar pasando. Talvez deberías contactar con dark city._ Todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco. _En el pasado dark city era controlada por la dinastía murkrow, pero ahora el ultimo de ellos es finn y todos nosotros lo conocemos y sabemos que con el se puede razonar._ Todos los reyes asentían, mas de uno tenia mas de una deuda de vida con el y ahora técnicamente el era señor de las tierras norte y este fuera de ooo.

 _Rey flama: ciertamente al chico le debemos mucho y dudo que si hacemos una alianza con el la llegara a romper._ Muchos asentían.

 _Marceline: tal vez solo quiera la cabeza de una persona._ Viendo fijamente a la dulce princesa.

* * *

/ en aaa/

Las alcantarillas del dulce reino eran muy extensas y muy vulnerables, el dulce príncipe nunca le había importado que alguien entrase por esa parte tan falta de vigilancia.

La bow había entrado junto con varias lobas por la alcantarilla mientras que otras lobas habían entrado por los callejones y pasajes ocultos del dulce reino. Los drones camuflados vigilaban el dulce reino y transmitían la información a Fiona la cual estaba en una escuela enseñando a las futuras generaciones de dark city.

Pero volvamos al dulce reino.

El príncipe estaba solo en su laboratorio, caramelo había salido por unas piezas de dulce. Mientras lobos entraban al castillo y la bow estaba cerca de gumball.

 _Gumball: otro fracaso como es posible esa maldita de Fiona retraso muchos años mis investigaciones y ahora todos los reinos posiblemente se alíen con dark city, esos malditos humanos!._ golpeando la mesa.

La luz se fue.

 _gumball: que paso, caramelo las luces, caramelo._ Varios de sus computadores y frascos se rompieron.

Volteando a todos lados hasta que los vio, ojos amarillos brillantes.

 _ **Bow: HOLA!**_ Salto sobre el príncipe abriendo su mandíbula, mientras las luces rojas de emergencia se prendían.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 4.

Notas: se que es corto, peor haci podre publicar otro esta semana.

Irealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Aves del mal (justicia joven)*

Marcado ( naruto)*


	5. loco, guerra, lich

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 ** _Irealiti: rápido._**

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 **Xaviex fire:** me agrada mucho que digas eso de esta historia.

 **Maestro jedi:** ciertamente será muy interesante.

 **Alosaurio116:** creo que te volveré a entretener el viernes

 **Metalero anarkista** : me alegra mi primer lector.

* * *

Capitulo 5 : un príncipe loco, ¿guerra? y jugando con el lich.

Las luces rojas iluminaba toda la habitación gumball se alcanzo a agachar antes de que esas zarpas partieran su mesa de trabajo.

Pero tan pronto se intento voltear un coletazo lo lanzo contra la puerta.

Las luces rojas iniciaron a explotar, dejando de nuevo la habitación totalmente obscura.

 _Gumaball: donde estas._ Mientras intentaba empujar la puerta para escapar. (un segundo la puerta se abre jalando) jalo la puerta y salió corriendo.

Sin notar los múltiples cadáveres de banana guardias o que había muchos ojos amarillos viéndolo correr.

Solo escuchaba que algo saltaba y raspaba no sabia si el techo o la pared.

El príncipe gumball estaba corriendo por todo su castillo, no encontraba a caramelo o alguno de sus banana guardas, no sabia donde estaban con exactitud se había perdido.

De un segundo a otro se tuvo que agachar.

Las filosas garras golpearon un pilar y chispas salieron,

 _ **Bow15: eres rápido!, eso me gusta de mis presas..**_ el ruido venia del techo, para luego escucharse en el pasillo.

Gumball se acerco a un muro y abrió un pasaje secreto

Intento cerrarlo pero unas manos filosas se lo impidieron.

Los ojos amarillos y esos dientes le sonreían.

 _ **Bow 15: adonde vas? Aun no terminamos de jugar.**_ Gumball salió corriendo. _**Marica.**_ La bow aulló y eso hizo que los lobos se dispersaran por todo el reino.

El pasillo era largo y estaba alumbrado por antorchas. Mientras gumball corría tomaba una espada de un cadáver (con apariencia humana) y seguía corriendo.

Pero la bow era tan velos que a su paso todas las antorchas se habían apagado.

Gumball: _(_ rápido) finalmente cruzo una puerta de metal. _Contraseña rompe muelas ciérrate ya!_ La puerta automáticamente se cerró. _Finalmente paz._ Dando un largo suspiro.

 _ **Bow15: te tardaste.**_

Gumball poco a poco giro su cabeza solo para encontrarse con una inconsciente caramelo, siendo sujetada por esa cosa.

/ En ooo/

El dulce reino estaba vuelto un caos hecho un caos, unos extraños lobos que tenían la piel rozada y el pelo como algodón de azúcar los atacaban.

 _Starchi: no soy muy joven para morir._ Gritaba la galleta.

Antes de que el lobo fuera cortado por la mitad.

Quien lo había matada era un joven de cabello rubio, con un extraño traje azul reforzado y con una mano de metal.

 _ **Finn: atención quiero a estas cosas muertas, yo voy a por la niña.**_ Mientras hablaba por un inter comunicador.

Sus soldados afirmaban mientras iniciaba a combatir con los lobos.

Finn se iba abriendo camino, mientras internamente sonreía su plan estaba funcionando.

 _Marceline: alto hay_

 _Jake: hermanito… no te queremos hacer daño._

Marceline y jeke junto con varios guardianes le rodeaban.

 _Finn: pero si apoyan a una secuestradora!._ Esto hizo que los guardianes se desconcertaran.

 _Marceline: a que te refieres?._ Mientras bajando su hacha bajó.

Finn alzo la mano de metal que tenia he inicio a mostrar un vídeo, donde esos lobos de dulce habían atacado un pueblo de humanos y habían secuestrado a un niño.

 _Finn: como pueden ver estos lobos fueron creados por la dulce tonta, porque sino estarían hechos de algodón de azúcar._ Más de uno mordió una parte del lobo y finn tenia razón eran algodones de azúcar. _Además que estas cosas destruyeron una aldea entera y secuestraron al único superviviente._ Barios guardianes se pusieron frente a el.

Antes de que ellos atacaran finn ya había saltado y había tumbado al mas grande.

Para luego de una parada de giro tumbar a uno que parecía duende y con un puñetazo de su brazo de metal, dejar sin dientes a uno del reino nuez.

 _Finn: marceline no les dio la orden de interponerse en mi camino y esto solo fue una advertencia la próxima los mato._ Nadie se puso de nuevo en su camino solo lo dejaron seguir hasta el castillo.

/ en aaa/

Fiona había tumbado la puerta con uno de las guardianas de aaa, ella era seguida muy de cerca por marshall y por cake.

Marshall: _fi._ Intentando entabla un conversación.

 _Fiona: soy la rey fiona mukrow para ti_ _abader_ _Marshall lee._ Mencionó si siquiera voltear lo a ver y aumentando su velocidad.

 _Cake: fiona solo queremos hablar._ Mientras se hacia grande y bloqueaba el paso de fiona.

 _Fiona: dije que no te me interpusieras._ Sus guantes iniciaron a brillar y le dio un golpe a cake. La cual volvió a su tamaño normal.

 _Marshall: QUE DIABLOS TE PASA FIONA!, tu no eres haci._ Mientras se acercaba a una inconsciente cake.

Fiona: _las cosas cambian, las cosas cambian._ Mientras iniciaba a buscar a la bow.

/ en una habitación/

Gumball estaba muy herido, y la habitación estaba totalmente destruida rodeado le lobas y la criatura se estaba riendo de el.

 _ **Bow15 : ya esta aquí.**_ Mientras olfateaba el ambiente. _ **Todo de acuerdo al plan.**_ Mientras iniciaba a reír muy macabra mente.

Ante los ojos de gumball la criatura inicio a cambiar, sus ojos perdieron el color amarillo cambiando a un blanco, su tamaño se iba disminuyendo, sus garras su acortaban, su brazos también, su pelos se iba, su boca también cambiaba perdiendo los dientes y su mandíbula de cocodrilo. Al final la criatura se había convertido en una niña, con cabello entre rubio y café, la niña no aparentaba tener más de 5 años y estaba totalmente desnuda.

Las lobas indicaron a atacarla.

 _ **Bow 15 ( como niña): no! Por favor! Ayúdenme!.**_ la niña estaba en aprietos y por la posición parecía que gumball era quien controlaba a las lobas.

Gumball: (que demonios esta pasando aquí). La puerta exploto.

Dejando entrar a una muy molesta fiona.

/ En ooo/

Finn usaba la espada de su brazo de metal, para matar a los lobos su plan había funcionado.

Marceline y jake podían ver que lo que fin había dicho era verdad Bonnie esta experimentando con un niño humano!, y para traerlo aquí había mandado a monstruos que ella había creado.

Finn cortaba a cada lobo mientras protegía a bow.

Al final el brazo de metal de fin estaba cubierto de algodón de azúcar, mientras con su brazo normal sostenía a un niño quien estaba llorando.

 _ **Bow (niño): gracias, gracias.**_

Sin que nadie lo viera a excepción de la dulce princesa finn y bow sonreían todo había ido a la perfección.

Finn salía del castillo, mientras sus soldados festejaban habían ganado la batalla.

Poco después fue notado y tanto dulce gente como guardianes lo reconocieron, muchos estaban felices, claro hasta que vieron su semblante.

 _Finn: hoy hemos probado que este reino esta podrido, su maldita líder, manda a asesinar a mi gente._ Menciono mientras con su dedo de metal apuntaba a la dulce princesa. _Ella mando a destruir una aldea, con criaturas que no controlaba._ Mientras pateaba el cuerpo de un lobo. _Y lo peor experimentaba con un niño!._ Mientras pasaba el niño a uno de sus soldados quien lo subía al sky-hunter.

Muchos veían mal a la princesa.

 _Princesa: miente! Ese niño es un monstruo el controlaba a los lobos,_ mas iniciaba a dudar de su sanidad mental es decir el niño no era un monstruo era un niño. _Tienen que creerme yo cree a esas cosas y yo no mate a esos humanos._ Muchos la veían con un poco de razón.

Finn: _quien es la única en todo ooo con la capacidad de crear dulce vida._ Muchos dulces asentían. _Quien intento matarme en el pasado._ Muchos veían a Bonnie. _Y quien traiciono a los humanos!._

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas la dulce princesa hizo lo único que sabia hacer.

 _Dp: guardianes._ Los dos imponentes robots se acercaban.

 _Soldado; ordenes!._ Mientras finn subía al sky-hunter.

 _Finn: retirada._ mientras se el baba en el sky-hunter seguido por sus soldados.

* * *

 _/_ en la sala del consejo de aaa/

Todos los reyes estaban preocupados, prácticamente el dulce príncipe los había arrastrado aun guerra, pues los humanos estaban movilizando sus fuerzas o eso era lo que sabían, no podían entrar a su territorio era como si un escudo los lanzaba cada vez que se acercaban.

 _Reina mora: alguna idea para salir de este conflicto?._ Viendo entre todos los presentes.

 _Rey desayuno: ninguna los humanos están furiosos._ Muy preocupado ya que su pueblo no tenia buen arsenal militar.

 _Rina flama: COMO PUDO HACER ESO!_ Haciendo más grande su fuego.

 _Príncipe dulce: yo no hice nada!._

 _Marshall: si claro que tu laboratorio fuera destruido, que la lobas este obedecieran, que fueran de dulce y que tuvieras de rehén a un niño humano, aparte de atacarlos te hace ser inocente._ Menciono el rey de los vampiros al ver como el idiota de gumball se defendía.

 _Simon: yo ya mande una carta espero que su respuesta sea buena._

 _Reyes grumosos: no han visto a nuestro hijo estamos muy preocupados por el y témemos que haga una tontería._

 _Rey gema: como que._

 _Marshall: tal vez iniciar esta guerra._

* * *

/ en ooo/

La familia de el señor cerdo, tronquitos y sweet pee habían sido secue…. Invitados a una vacaciones en el reino humano y ya estaban por regresar a ooo solo tendrían que hacer una escala en el nexo.

 _Tronquitos: para que crees que nos hayan invitado a tan bello lugar._

 _Señor cerdo: no lo se._

 _Sweet pee: mama tengo hambre._

En eso una mesa apareció con mucha comida.

 _Finn: pues sírvete sweet pee hay suficiente para todos._

/en aaa/

El la cena era amena pero sin que los invitado vieran un espejo fue puesto ras el asiento de sweet pee. Una ves que reflejo lo que fino quería el espejo fue cubierto.

Cuando la cena concluyo, se le dieron a tronco diferentes manzanas y especias, mientras que a la señora cerda, herramientas y a la pequeña sweet pee, una mochila con muchos dulces.

/ 1 hora después el nexo/

Finn y fiona habían metido los 2 espejos en un cuarto con varios hechizos de protección, anti espíritus y anti maldiciones, para que lo que estaba en el espejo no saliera.

 _Finn: lista._ Sujetando la mata sobre su espejo.

 _Fiona: a la de 3…_

 _Finn: 1_

 _Fiona: 2_

 _Ambos: 3._

 _ **Lich ( nota los dos lich hablan al mismo tiempo): somos libres.**_ Peor el espejo no les permitía salir. _ **Que pasa.**_

 _Finn: una guerra se aproxima._ Fin frente al espejo

 _Fiona: y aunque no queramos, tu nos puedes sernos de utilidad._ Viendo a la lich femenina.

 _ **Lich: para que.**_ Curiosos de saber que proponían sus enemigos

 _Finn: para ganar._ Dijo finn mientras sentía que el lich buscaba algo en su alma.

 _ **Lich: y que me ofrecen a cambió.**_ Sonriendo los dos al encontrar la oscuridad en los corazones de los humanos.

 _Fiona: todas las almas de los muertos._ Dijo fiona como si hablara del clima.

 _Finn: que dices._ Extendiendo su brazo de metal en el espejo

 _Fiona: trato._ Mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Los dos entes iniciaron a reí, mientras invocaban sus poderes y llamaban a los muertos para esta batalla, un pago se aria por el poder, un pago que saciaría temporalmente su deseó de extinguir la vida.

Fin del capitulo 5. (Para acabar el capitulo escuchen: watch?v=p_oyaBURPPQ)

* * *

Notas: notas si todas las BOW creadas por finn y Fiona se pueden convertir en humanos y pueden infectar a otros animales volviéndolo monstruos mutantes que se convierten en lo que comen.

Nota 2: se que es corto pero solo así me inspiro

* * *

Irealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

de la serie varios: Aves del mal (justicia joven)*


	6. la culpa es del PG

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

Dibujos en:devianart xcampiong

* * *

una oruga aparece mientras saluda a todos.

irealiti: perdón por no escribir pero quería ver los nuevos capítulos para tener referencias y quien diría que bonnei tuviera un hermano o que bmo esta mas loco que gumball.

gumball: no estoy LOCO!

/problemas técnicos/

"estatica"

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 **Xaviex fire:** gracias espero que te guste.

 **Maestro jedi:** sip espero que este te agrade más.

 **Alosaurio116:** espero entretenerte **.**

 **Metalero anarkista** : claro que lo saben, (traición).

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡la culpa es del príncipe/princesa grumosa/o!

/ dark city/ gimnasio/

Finn estaba entrenando con sus soldados elite (50), ya habían mejorado ahora 20 eran capases de darle una paliza, claro que aun asi el era mas fuerte que la mayoría de ellos.

con un puñetazo derribo al ultimo y ordeno a los médicos que los revisaran.

y salio caminando por la cuidad rumbo a su castillo

Como era común desde hacia una semana los habitantes de dark city y sus alrededores, estaban adornado todo el lugar, porque, simple se celebrara el festival de la cosecha de otoño, finn internamente estaba feliz, los humanos seguían con su vida sin importarles la guerra próxima, la desaparición de algunas personas o la gran cantidad de fuerza miliciana que recorriendo las calles.

ellos seguían con su vida como si nada.

niños corriendo pateando pelotas o jugando a atrapados.

adultos cargando la cosecha.

mujeres quienes cocinaban y ayudaban a sus esposos

y abuelos decorando la cuidad.

Finn entro a su habitación en el nexo para cambiarse hoy era una fiesta importante y no tenia permitido ni una falla.

 _ **Lich: que asquerosos sentimiento esta en tu mente finn.**_

 _finn: amor o alegría quizas!._ respondió con burla a lich masculino quien intentaba escapar por octava vez del espejo.

 ** _lich: si_** _ **ese**._ enojado para después cambiar de tema. **_¿como puedes soportar mi intrusion mental?._**

 _sp:_ "(de eso yo me encargo)" respondió telepática-mente su brazo derecho.

 _ **lich: creí no volver a verte después de tantos**_ _ **siglos!**_ menciono el lich al tiempo que fin quitaba la parte metálica de su brazo revelando la parte ver con espinas.

 _finn: si no les importa me voy a cambiar, ustedes hablen mientras._ menciono finn dejando de prestarle atención a su apéndice verde y entrando a la bañera.

/aaa/

fiona estaba siendo peinada, maquillada y vestida por sus guardianas de mas confianza.

aunque no lo dijera le gustaba verse bella, aunque cake exageraba en prohibirle luchar con vestido.

su actual vestimenta era una chaqueta y una falda a la rodilla todo con el estilo militar rojo y cafe que distinta a su reino.

 _venus 1: majestada. ya cai es hora._ menciono su segunda al mando.

 _fiona: gracias._ se puso su corona y tomo su espada-pistola y salio por las escaleras.

al pisar el ultimo escalón fue recibida por serpentinas , música y cantos.

el ambiente era perfecto.

todos se divertían.

los civiles festejaban como locos.

los jóvenes intentaban sacar a bailar a las joven citas.

los niños con luces de bengalas y pelotas.

ademas que los soldado divirtiéndose aun sin dejar sus puestos.

/ooo/

la fiesta seguía su curso, finn podía ver a sus hijos divertirse.

bow 15 : ( el híbrido cocodrilo-hombre lobo y escorpión)

bow 20: (un híbrido entre humano y dragón marino)

bow 9 ( híbrido entre cuervo y humano)

bow 74 ( mitad conejo-león y humano)

bow 31: ( parte serpiente y humano)

jugar en sus formas infantiles con otros niños.

por el momento fin estaba jugando vencidas con su general.

 _finn: y ahi! tines!._ menciono mientras le ganaba en vencidas.

todos festejaban la mayoría de los civiles estaban tomando vino o cerveza.

 _gama1: majestad es hora._ menciono mientras lo ayudaba a cruzar una multitud de joven citas.

finn fue llevado hasta un caballo de madera gigante que tenia varias frutas y verduras de la cosecha.

 _finn: este año! a sido grande miren todo lo que esta aquí._ señalaron a las personas y a las torres . _esta no es solo una cuidad o un reino es nuestra historia!._ le pasaron una copa de cervesa. _QUE VIVAN! LOS HUMANOS!._

 _ciudadanos: !que vivan los humanos!._

 _/ en aaa/_

fiona estaba bailando alrededor de una hogera hecha con el caballo de madera.

toda la fiesta estaba bien.

!CRASHH!

pg: _mas mas. tu camarero mas comida que no ves que estos grumos no se mantienen solos._ decía el príncipe grumoso mientras tomaba los platos los lamia y dejaba limpios para tirarlos al piso. _que no entiendes!..._ le aventó un plato a un niño. _o música a bailar._ floto asta la fogata y enpujo a fiona. _oigan ustedes. que no saben algo mas movido estos grumos tienen que moverse._

el proncipe grumoso inicio a bailar pero en uno de sus movimientos golpeo un poste y el poste golpeo al caballo en llamas

este se derumbo sobre las mesas de comida.

aplastando a varios civiles.

 _pg: que pasa nadie puede seguir a este bombo._

el príncipe seguía bailando mientras golpeaba a mas niños tirándolos en medio del caos.

/ooo/

 _finn: alguien puede detener a esa maldita.!_ grito el rey mientras ayudaba a sacar a mas personas de los escombros del caballo.

a sus ordenes barios soldados saltaron sobre la princesa grumosa.

 _pg: que no saben quien soy._ grito mientras intentaba escapar.

 _finn: quien eres!, una maldita que acaba de arruinar una gran fiesta!, arruinar la vida de varias personas! y ademas eres una intrusa!._ menciono finn al momento de golpear con su puño verde a la princesa grumosa. _alguien metan la en una jaula mala!._

 _gama 2 y 3: si! señor!._ tomando de los hombros a la grumosa.

 _finn: alfa 1 prepara fuerzas._ grito mientras entraba a su castillo siendo seguido por su general.

alfa 1: _para que mi señor?._ pregunto mientras tomaba su pda y iniciaba a mandar la orden.

 _finn: declaramos la guerra al reino grumoso._ grito mientras cerraba la puerta del nexo.

/nexo/

 _fiona: asumo que paso también paso en tu fiesta._ decía una fiona con una toalla empapada de vino.

 _finn: si!._ grito furrico mientras se quitaba su ropa y se ponía la militar. _declare la guerra!._ menciono mientras tomo su brazo de metal y se lo ponía sin ver.

 _fiona: okey las mías también._ menciono poniéndose su uniforme militar. _suerte._ le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _finn: tu también._ dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

/en ooo/

varias fuerzas militares iniciaron a desembarcar, mientras fuerzas en tierra estaban casando sapos.

/ en aaa/

fiona ya tenia el sapo.

 _sapo: contraseña?_. decía el anima con los ojos en blanco y el veneno de bow 15 en su cuerpo.

 _fiona: lo que sea 2008._ menciono.

el sapo abrió una gigantesca puerta de su boca.

/ en el reino grumoso/.

tanques y aviones, acompañados de humanos se hacían paso entre las nubes del reino el cual vivía su primera guerra sin ejercito.

* * *

Notas: perdón la tardanza pero he vuelto

Nota 2: se que es corto pero solo así me inspiro.

nota 3: los capítulos volverán a publicarse de jueves a viernes.

nota 4: cuantos hijos tienen finn y fiona.

nota 5: quien perderá la batalla.

Irealiti.13

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

un nuevo dios ( harry potter- varios)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

varios ( requieren 5 ya sea de reviews, favs o seguidores)

Aves del mal (justicia joven)*

trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

* * *

gracias por leer.


	7. guerra

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: se declara la guerra.

/ reino grumoso. /

Un reino en las nubes que se parecía mas a una zona residencial de clase alta era atacado.

Talvez sea porque ningún joven se enlisto al ejército, porque eran demasiado superficiales, muchos de ellos sin vida verdadera o porque no contaban con armas para la lucha.

Por esa razón el reino grumoso estaba perdiendo.

Los tanques y vehículos que si se podían mover bien por el reino, destruían todo a su paso, mientras que los soldados humanos ponían a los habitantes en jaulas para que no se escapara.

Pronto la casa de los reyes grumosos fue rodeada.

 _Finn: vale reyes salga que quiero jugar con ustedes._ Grito mientras usaba el altavoz del skyhunter.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los reyes grumosos salieran de su casa.

 _Rey grumoso: que desea._ Pregunto aterrado mientras su esposa lloraba.

 _Fin: no mucho solo, hablar ya sabe ponernos al día, con amigos._ Dijo en sarcasmo mientras presionaba un botón de su brazo de metal. _O familias._ El skyhunter descendió un poco y mostro a la princesa grumosa a marrada a una bomba nuclear.

 _Reina grumosa: ¡mi bebe!_ Grito mientras lloraba solo para ser silenciada por la cacha de uno de los rifles.

 _Finn: si su bebe, su preciosa hija se coló a mi fiesta y mato a 5 personas._ Sonrió un poco. _La verdad me sorprende, dime ¿cómo pasaste mis escudos?_ Pregunto mientras la princesa se intentaba desamarrar.

 _Pg: ¡no te diré nada!_ Grito enoja.

Finn solo presiono un botón de su mano y el skyhunter se vio rodeado de electricidad, lo que daño a la princesa.

 _Pg: AHHHHH!_ Gritaba mientras su cuerpo se movía en las cadenas que la amaraban a la bomba. _AHHH! ¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡TE LO DIRE TODO!_ Grito mientras humo iniciaba a salir de su cuerpo.

 _Finn: te escucho._ Mención mientras seguía jugueteando con los botones de su brazo de metal.

 _Pg: por error me perdí mientras buscaba comida, termine en una valsa y caí al agua, pase por debajo del escudo cuando nadaba por un rio._ Dijo mientras aun le dolía el cuerpo.

Finn solo mando la orden que se checara el alcance de las torres y que se montara guardia en los ríos, por si acaso.

Luego de esto tomo su pistola y se acercó a los reyes grumosos.

Sabía que la biología de estos seres era simbiótica, una vez que se reproducen el macho y la hembra quedan juntos como era el caso de los reyes. También sabía que si uno de los 2 muere el otro sufre una muerte lenta.

 _Finn: dime ¡¿quién vive?! ¿papa?._ apunto al rey. _¿o mama?_ Ahora a la reina. _Ohh, sierto!._ Sonrió.

BANG!

BANG!

Disparo dos veces una a la cabeza del rey grumoso y otra a la cabeza de la reina grumosa.

Los 2 reyes habían muerto.

 _Finn : tu no los amas, son solo una molestia entre tú y tus grumos, JAJAJAJA!._ Si algo le gustaba a finn desde que perdió su brazo, era aplicar la tortura psicológica a las personas.

Hacer que sus actos del pasado destruyeran a tu futuro era lo más hermoso del mundo.

 _Gama 2: señor, está hecho la reina conquisto el otro reino._ Dijo su 3 al mando.

 _Finn : entendido._ Activo el radio de su brazo. _ **A todas la unidades, retirada, repito retirada, salga del perímetro antes que los mate a todos.**_ Mando.

Mientras se volvía a subir al skyhunter.

Una vez en la cabina alzo el vuelo.

Mientras todas sus tropas se retiraban

Una vez ya no quedo nadie en el reino.

Apunto con su bomba a la ex casa de los reyes grumosos.

 _Finn : adiós PG._ Dijo mientras lanzaba el proyectil.

 _PG: ohhahahohahahaaa!._ Era su grito mientras la bomba caía a toda velocidad contra su casa.

Justo a 10 metros de tocar piso.

Estallo.

Un resplandor de luz a acompañado de un pulso de energía electromagnética negativa.

Seguido de la formación de la ya mítica nube en forma de champiñón.

Y luego el silencio, roto por un ventaron.

Ese fue el fin del reino grumoso.

Mientras su monarquía había muerto, sus habitantes iniciarían a ser llevados a laboratorio o a campos militares, para experimentos o para tiro al blanco.

* * *

/en AAA/

El dulce príncipe había despertado por una alarma.

El sensor que tenia en el reino grumoso había egistrad niveles exedentes de radiación, antes de desaparecer.

Lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Una bomba atómica había detonado en el reino grumoso.

…..

No tardo mucho para que todos los reinos se enteraran de este ataque.

Muchos no lo podían creer un reino exterminado en menos de 4 horas.

Marshall lee, estaba totalmente agotado, lo habían traído cual trapo de un lado a otro, primero la caballera helada había renunciado y el reino helado había cortado lazos con los demás reinos.

En verdad la situación estaba tan mal.

De pronto una voz espectral le hablo desde los espejos

 _Janert abadeer: ¿qué pasa hijo como estas?_

 _Marshall lee: hola ma, bien, algo fatigado._

 _Janert abadeer: porque no tendrá algo que ver con fiona._

 _Marshall lee :no se a que te refieres._

 _Janert abader : bueno por un momento pensé que, SABIAS ALGO DE LOS MAS DE 10000 ALMAS DE LOS MUERTOS QUE APARECIERON RECIENTE MENTE!._ Grito la demonio.

 _Mashall: BUENO PERO NO GRITES._ con rostro de demonio.

 _Janert abadeer: TU NO ME GRITES ¡!_.ya mas calmada. _¿y bueno que paso?_ Mientras tomaba café con plátano.

 _Mashall: Fiona detono una bomba atómica en el reino grumoso._ Solto sin tacto la noticia.

El demonio escupió el café.

 _Janert abadeer: bueno eso es nuevo y dime en esta guerra de que lado estaras?._

 _Marshall: nadie ha dicho algo de una guerra._

 _Janert abadeer: el titulo de capitulo lo dice._ Mientras rompía la cuarta pared al señalar el titulo del capitulo.

 _Mashakk: cual capitulo?._ Sacado de onda por lo que dijo su madre.

Janert abadeer: _ninguno pero, es lo mas obio! Que va a pasar, asi es siempre, primero hay alguien que se quiere hacer con el poder el puto rosa que tienes de amigo._ Dijo sin ningún tacto.

Marshall asintió.

 _Janert abadeer: luego este golpea a los débiles y crea miedo, crea demanda entre todos los iguales a el._ Dijo tranquila. _Como los reinos que cuidas._ Sonrió. _Y luego los inocentes pagan,_ esta vez Marshall era el que bebía un jugo de arándanos. _como tu amada fiona!._

Marshall escupió todo el jugo.

 _Marshall: yo no amo a fiona._

 _Janert abadee: ¿si claro?, cómo no!, pero bueno sigo mi historia, y luego los inocentes sufre, estos se juntan buscan a más golpeados y se alían contra el quien inicio todo, como paso cientos de veces en la historia y como pasara siempre._ Dijo tranquila. _Sabes si me dieran a escoger me iría con los humanos sin dudarlo._ Rio un poco. _Después de todo hay está a quien amas._

 _Marshall: ma esta ha sido la charla más materna lista que hemos tenido desde que nos conocemos._ Una lagrima salió de su ojo.

 _Janert abadeer: lo se hijo, bueno me voy a torturar almas chao!._ Y el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

Marshal: (aliarme con Fiona, lo pensare). Se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba por 5 veces ese día a la sala del consejo.

* * *

/En ooo/

El frio reino helado, estaba recibiendo a todos los humanos.

Los habitantes del reino helado eran seres de hielo, o que soportaban bien el frio, generalmete vivian sin un gran reinado pues su rey estaba loco, pero hace solo 3 años eso cambio y el reino floresio cual loto por seguinda ves.

Ahora muchs veian a los humanos como libertadores, debido que ellos nunca habían tenido un gran papel en todo ooo y los humanos se los estaban ofreciendo.

Sin mucho cuestionar ellos aceptaron su ayuda.

/castillo helado/

Finn aun no creía que el hombre frente a el había sido el rey helado, simon era todo lo opuesto al rey elado, alguien listo, sentrado, sereno y muy amable.

Llevaban un rato discutiendo sobre que pasaría entre los 2 reinos y hasta ahora habían acortado que un 15% de fuerzas humanas se quedarían a vivir en habitas en el reino helado, estas brindarían protección, tecnología y ayuda al reino helado.

Mientras que el reino helado prestaría a sus hombres en caso de una batalla, además de vigilar sus barcos y que nadie se infiltrara por el lago iceberg hacia dark city.

 _Simon: creo que es todo no._

 _Finn : si por el momento enviare la tecnología en unas horas, quieres algo en especial._

 _Betty: un supercomputador de potencia 100xcb y un sistema de almacenamiento de 800 terabites._

 _Finn: solo tengo el 125xcb y les envio 300 terabites._

 _Betty: 600_

 _Finn: 400._

 _Betty: 500._

 _Finn: hecho._

Simon estrecho la mano de metal de finn y los dos luego firmaron un traado.

El primer tratado de la guerra.

El tratado del hielo negro.

...

/ooo/

Los demas reinos no lo podían creer el reino helado lo había traicionado y se sabia que los reinos del desierto fuera de ooo se estaba aliando con los humanos.

A duras penas marceline veia como los idiotas en el poder firmaban un papel.

/aaa/

Marshall lee iba a ser la segunda persona en poder afirman que a vivido las dos guerras humanas.

Y asi con un papel cob símbolos y garabatos se declaró la guerra por aaa

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Notas: se que me he tardado pero bueno hab pasada muchas cosas descuiden intentare publicar un capítulo por semana.

Nota 2: también me tarde por ver lod nuevos capítulo de hora de. aventura queria saber si lo que escribo esta bien situado.

Irealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

Pokemon ranger: equipo legenda ( pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Marcado ( naruto)*


	8. hot dog y lealtad

Imperialismo. (El reinado de los humanos)

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 _ **/respuestas/**_

 _ **Armentho: aquí está el capítulo espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Jeff Blacklight: ¿1?**_

 _ **Xavier fire: sip bueno digamos que es complicado, los dos se entienden y los une una sola meta.**_

 _ **Pero aun así, Finn siente algo por Marceline y Fiona por Marshall, aunque eso no quita que los dos se sientan padres de todas las B.O.W.S.**_

 _ **Metalero Anarkista: me alegra que te gustar y bueno espero que este capítulo responda tu pregunta.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: la batalla del hotdog y definiendo lealtades.

* * *

Han pasado 2 meses desde el anuncio oficial de la guerra y no había pasado nada.

Ninguna batalla o invasión, ninguna muerte o atentado.

Todo estaba igual a antes de la guerra.

* * *

/en el nexo/ habitación de los reyes/

Finn estaba en su cama con la luz encendida y con un holograma que surgía de su brazo de metal, estaba pensando por donde atacar.

Ciertamente la alianza con el reino helado le había abierto un buen punto de acceso, pero el problema era el clima y el terreno helado, esto podía frenar el avance de sus tropas y ser fácilmente vistos al entrar a ooo.

Había estado checando varias opciones, pus sus soldados ya estaban listos y querían invadir pronto a algún reino.

Unos finos dedos presionaron unos botones de su brazo de metal y este se desactivo.

Finn volteo para encontrarse con Fiona con su ropa para dormir.

Fiona se incoó en el borde de la cama y vio fijamente a finn.

 _Fiona: Dime ¿Por qué estas tan tenso?._ Pregunto la reina humana mientras se paraba y se sentaba aun lado de finn.

 _Finn: Si no encuentro un punto de acceso para montar una base estable podríamos perder la guerra muy fácilmente._ Dijo mientras se retiraba su brazo de metal dejando en descubierto el verde con espinas.

Fiona soltó una risa.

 _Fiona: En serio escucha lo que dices, son unos pendejos, un reino se defiende con baba, enserio el reino sleam solo tiene armas que lanzan baba._ Hablo mientras se acostaba a un lado de finn. _Vamos no te tenses no has comido de tres días ni un hotdog, relájate._

 _Finn: Talvez tengas razón._ Su estómago gruño un poco. (  tal vez coma unos hot dogs… hot dog… el reino hot dog!). _eso es Fiona eres una genio!_ Grito feliz mientras se paraba en la cama y tomaba a Fiona en la cintura, quien estaba mareada y confundida.

 _Fiona: He ¿que dije?, si quieres un hot dog lo pido a las sirvientas._ Dijo una vez que era puesta en la cama.

Fiona se paró y fue a la puerta de su dimensión para hablar con una sirvienta y que les trajera unos hot dog a finn.

Mientras el mencionado, estaba en la computadora.

 _Fiona: Y que haces._ Dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de finn.

En la computadora había varias imágenes de armas, vehículos, los reinos y una planta parecida a la espada de pasto.

 _Finn: Mira, esto._ Dijo finn mientras iniciaba una simulación.

 _ **Simulación del plan imperialismo fase final.**_

 _ **Infiltración al dulce reino.**_

 _ **Obtención del árbol de cirope y de neddy o weppy.**_

 _ **Simulación inicia.**_

 _ **Contaminación del árbol con el parásito de pasto….. (se muestra como una sola raíz se mezclaba con las raíces del árbol más grande del dulce reino)**_

 _ **Resultado final….**_

 _ **El parásito supera al árbol dando origen a un coloso de 85 metros de alto controlado por el rey finn.**_

 _ **En caso de ser necesario se destruye el árbol y con ello la muerte de la dulce gente.**_

 _ **Perdida del parásito y fallo del plan.**_

 _ **Porcentaje de éxito de a) 55.3 por ciento, éxito de b) 30 por ciento. C) 12.7 por ciento.**_

La simulación finalizó.

 _Fiona: Okay creo que funcionara, pero no tenemos ni una solo base en ooo y menos en aaa._ dijo mientras se para y abría la puerta para dejar pasar a las sirvientas quienes traían todo un carrito lleno de hot dog y verduras, junto con cátsup.

 _Finn: Tienes casi todo la razón pero gracias a ti ya se por dónde iniciar._ Dijo mientras tomaba un hot dog y le ponía mostaza y cátsup.

 _Fiona: A si cual será el primer reino a conquistar._ Dijo mientras mordía la salchicha de su hot dog.

 _Finn: El que te estas comiendo._ Dijo mientras Fiona escupía su alimento.

 _Fiona: Si que sabes cómo quitarle el apetito a una dama._ Dijo molesta.

 _Finn: Tu de dama no tienes nada._ Dijo un sonriente finn mientras el resto del hot dog le era lanzado al rosto. Conque esas limpiándose la cátsup de su rostro _. En guardia._ Tomo la mostaza y la cátsup y la inicio a lanzar contra de Fiona.

Los dos iniciaron a jugar con la comida, haciendo un verdadero desastre en toda su habitación.

Al final Fiona había ganado la guerra de comida, claro quedo toda sucia.

 _Finn: el cuarto estará limpio en diez minutos._ Dijo mientras varios sirvientes limpiaban el cuarto. ¿Qué _quieres hacer?._

 _Fiona: vamos a bañarnos._ Dijo mientras se quitaba su piyama toda sucia por la guerra de comida.

 _Finn: okay._ Quitándose su pantalón y entrando al baño.

* * *

/ una semana después/ en aaa.

El reino hotdog era un reino muy curioso por donde se viera era una simple casa de perro rodeada de una cerca.

Pero aunque no lo pareciera el reino contaba con una gran fuerza militar 1 000 000 000 de soldados, salchichas claro está, sin cerebro o coordinación o puntería o algo que valiera la pena.

Lo único que valía era su territorio, un gran fragmento de tierra que dividía las montañas de hilo con el bosque de enquiridión.

* * *

/en ooo/ 9 : 30 pm/

No había viento, o nubes en el cielo, tampoco había luna, una señal de que seria una noche tranquila.

O eso se creía.

En silenció del cielo, varias naves descendían unas con formas parecida a tortugas, otras a helicópteros, a jets o la que más destacaba el sky hunter.

Con sus alas dobladas que terminaban en turbinas, con sus cañones de munición a los lados de la cabina, con su cola larga que traía varias cajas con B.O.W.S, con su pico bien afilado o con su garfio apuntando a las montañas.

Desde la cabina finn sonreía, al presionar un botón, de la parte superior del sky hunter salió una bengala que ilumino el cielo.

Y así todos los soldados descendieron desde sus naves dispuestos al combate.

Siendo recibidos por catapultas y una lluvia de flechas de los soldados salchicha.

Claro las catapultas y las flechas median apenas 20 centímetros.

Aunque parecía que los humanos tenían la batalla ganada pronto se vieron superados en número uno a mil.

 _ **Finn: atención a todos los soldados…. activar protocolo parrillada, repito activar protocolo parrillada … activar lanzallamas.**_ Dio la orden desde el sky hunter.

Todos los soldados en tierra obedecieron y sacaron sus lanzallamas.

Pronto el lugar olía a salchichas en la fogata.

* * *

/en aaa/ misma ubicación.

Fiona estaba usando los lanzallamas ocultos en las pinazas de su tanque araña.

Se estaba divirtiendo y mucho.

Durante muchos años el príncipe hot dog había sido una gran molestia para ella y ahora estaba siendo asado junto a todo su reino.

 _ **Fiona: atención se que no han comido desde hace un rato asi que, tanque tortuga lanzan la cátsup.**_ Dijo mientras los tanques mas grandes iniciaban a lanzar cátsup sobre las salchichas quemadas.

Y los soldados iniciaba ha comerlas.

Sin duda alguna el ejército humano había ganado esta batalla.

Y celebraba devorando a sus enemigos.

 _ **Fiona: Simone me escuchas.**_ Activo el comunicador del reino helado.

 _ **Reina helada: fuerte y claro.**_ Contesto la típica voz loca de la reina.

 _ **Fiona: inicia el congelamiento.**_ Hablo mientras salía de la araña.

Poco a poco la temperatura inicio a bajar y una gran muralla de hielo se inició a formar.

De 20 metros de alto por 5 de ancho.

Pronto el muro divido el extremo que alguna vez fue el reino hot dog y el bosque.

En el hielo con un láser los soldados dibujaron la insignia humana, un león comiéndose a un antílope mientras una agila volaba sobe ellos.

* * *

/en ooo/

Finn estaba comiendo una brocheta de salchichas con mostaza y cátsup.

Mientras veía los soldados iniciar a construir una base temporal para el ejército.

Al poco tiempo varias naves descendían y traían más cajas de b.o.w.s

Finn sonrió y abrió la caja que tría el sky hunter.

 _ **Bow 9: padre que pasa.**_ Pregunto el hombre-cuervo mientras salía de su capsula.

 _Finn: mi querido hijo, te quiero dar el control de todo este ejército._ Dijo mientras presionaba otro botón de su brazo de metal.

De las múltiples cajas de metal salieron más soldados, pero estos tenían alas artificiales y sus rostros vendados.

 _Finn: controlaras a mis soldados aéreos._ Dijo mientras los nuevos soldados genética mente modificados, abrían sus alas y se posaban sobre la muralla de hielo.

 _ **Bow 9: no te fallare.**_ El cuervo voló lo más alto posible y se paró sobre la parte de la muralla que estaba abierta para que los soldados humanos pudieran entrar y salir de su nueva base.

 _Finn: eso espero._ Sonrió mientras subía al sky hunter y tomaba rumbo a dark city.

* * *

/a la semana siguiente/ en aaa

Nadie se lo creía,

En una noche un octavo de todo aaa, había sido arrancado de la noche a la mañana.

No solo eso una gran muralla impedía el acceso al bosque de enquiridión.

Y por si fuera poco perdieron al reino hot dog.

 _Rey desayuno: ¡no estamos a salvo, no lo estamos!_ Gritaba histérico el rey que parecía un montón de panqueques.

 _Rey músculos: cálmese._ Decía la pantalla con la imagen del gran musculoso.

 _Rey desayuno: ¡CALMARME!, ¡SE LOS COMIERON!, ¡SE COMIERON! ¡A TODOS LOS HABITANTES DEL REINO HOT DOG! ¡DIME SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE SER UN ALIMENTO Y ENTERARSE QUE SE COMIERON A TU MEJOR AMIGO!_ Si el montón de panqueque estaba aterrado.

 _Reina mora: bueno es cierto, es aterrador saber que los humanos devoraron a los enemigos._ Se notaba aterrado. _Pero hay que hacer algo para detener su avance._

La condesa de limón agrio iba a hablar.

Pero fue interrumpida por un Marshall lee molesto que entraba al salón de juntas.

 _Marshall: ¿Por qué diablos iniciaron sin mí?_. Molesto.

 _Dulce príncipe: porque no estabas._ Dijo molesto.

 _Marshall: a lo siento mucho, ¡la próxima vez que un ejército de hombres-cuervos mate a varios soldados musculosos y guardianes recordare mandarles UN MALDITO MEMO!_ Grito convertido en un monstruo gigante.

 _Riena sleam: ¿Cómo que hombres-cuervo? ¿y matar a guardianes?_ Pregunto la babosa verde.

 _Marshall: una misión de verificación del perímetro fue hecha hace unas horas, autorizada por el chicle gay._ Dijo mientras se relajaba y el dulce príncipe se ponía rojo de la ira. _Pero lo que no se esperaba era la gran fuerza de avanzada que vigila la muralla, más de 10 000 soldados medio humanos y medio cuervos, comandados por un cuervo rubio destruyeron al escuadrón de reconocimiento._ Dijo cansado.

 _Reina sleam: hacía muchos años que no se sabía de los hombres cuervo._ Dijo recordando a la especie pacifica que solía habitar el bosque del enquiridión hace unos 50 años.

 _Rey musculo: si desde que el dulce príncipe negocio con ellos._ Recordando que se fueron de la noche para la mañana sin dejar rastro alguno.

 _Reina mora: cierto, nunca supimos de ellos después de las negociaciones con su reino, digamos dulce príncipe que paso en las negociaciones._ sospechando del príncipe.

 _Dulce príncipe: yo!._ Se veía muy nervioso.

 _Condesa de limón agrio: ¡eso no es importante!, lo que, si lo es, es el ataque de los humanos!, es INACEPTABLE!_ Grito en todo momento.

 _Dulce príncipe: propongo que me permitan entrar a sus reinos para mejorar sus armamentos._ Dijo tratando que todos le fueran leales a él.

 _Reina de fuego: olvídalo, usted fue quien dejo sin armas a mi reino, ni loca lo dejare entrar de nuevo._ Dijo enojada. _Me he dado cuenta que estas secciones no sirven para nada, así que desde ahora el reino de fuego abandonara las negociaciones con ustedes y nos dedicaremos a ser neutrales en esta guerra._

La noticia sorprendió a todos.

 _Reina de fuego: nunca fue un placer, púdranze._ Dijo mientras hacia la señal del dedo medio y su pantalla se destruía, dejando claro que abandonaba a los demás reinos.

 _Marshall_ _: ¡bien hecho bubba! ¿algún otro brillante plan?_ Dijo el vampiro burlándose del dulce príncipe.

 _Dulce príncipe: ¡alisten los tanques y sus ejércitos, nos vamos a la guerra!_ Grito.

Los demás monarcas asintieron y se desconectaron.

 _Marshall: genial! ¡Yo y mi bocota!._

Sin mas Marshall lee, abandono la sala de reuniones y se fue al cuartel central de los guardianes de aaa.

Marshall: (tal vez no sea bueno…). pensó mientras escribía un correo y lo enviaba a la señal que habían estado recibiendo desde hace un mes. (pero ni loco dejare que gumball dañe de nuevo a Fiona). Sin más suspiro y se fue rumbo a su casa.

* * *

/ en ooo/

Desde el sky hunter Finn había recibido un correo electrónico.

De parte de marceline.

 **Acepto.**

 **Seré tu espiar, en esta guerra.**

 **Pero ya sabes que quiero a cambio finn.**

 **Tenemos mucho que hablar.**

 **Confió que el canal sea seguro.**

 **Bonnie está planeando un ataque.**

 **Todos los ejércitos, van rumbo al bosque.**

 **Espero que esta información te sirva.**

 **Suerte.**

 **Atte: marcy.**

Finn sonrió muy feliz y aliviado, por poco deja caer esa bomba foto generadora en su casa.

Tenía cosas que hacer.

 _ **Sky hunter: orden operativa alfa uno.…. Inicia fase 2 repito… inicia fase dos…. Preparen al ejercito…. se avecina la guerra….**_

 _ **Confirmación….**_

 _ **Protocolo… caída del cazador aéreo….**_

 _ **Repito… caída del cazador aéreo….**_

La señal se transmitido por las dos realidades.

/en el nexo/

Fiona: (espero que funcione) dijo mientras presionaba un botón en la computadora.

 **Tiempo estimado para la destrucción del sky hunter.**

 **5 horas: 29 minutos: 59 segundos… 58…57…56**

 **Tiempo estimado para la destrucción del tanque araña.**

 **6 horas: 29 minutos: 59 segundos…58…57…56**

Fiona: (espero que tu plan funcione). No muy segura del plan de finn.

Dijo mientras salía del nexo y tomaba rumbo al campo de batalla.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Notas: la gran batalla se acerca ¿quien ganara?.

Nota 2: el sky hunter y la araña son solo prototipos. Los modelos finales ya están listos para su uso.

Nota 3: la espada de pasto es un parasito mágico maldito eso se sabe.

Nota 4: finn tiene las mismas habilidades de la serie actualmente, además del conocimiento en informática y genética de estos 3 años.

Nota 5: que le pasara al reino de fuego.

Nota 6: cuantos hijos tiene finn.

Nota 7: que secretos aun guardan los monarcas del dulce reino.

Nota 8: ¿y el lich?

* * *

Irealiti.13

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Marcado ( naruto)*


	9. una batalla planeada

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

 _ **/respuestas/**_

 _ **Jeff Blacklight: gracias y la verdad espero ver cómo será tu historia.**_

 _ **Armenthoc: gracias y espero que te guste más.**_

 _ **Metalero Anarkista: bueno aquí hay más tanques y batallas.**_

 _ **Anónimo: pedazos donde.**_

 **Especificaciones:**

 **Sky hunter: vehículo aéreo prototípico diseñado para rastreo y ataque rápido.**

 **Armamento primario: 2 cañones de 20 000 municiones de 40 cm, 2 lanzamisiles con 24 municiones, cuchilla baja filo de diamante.**

 **Armamento secundario: lanza bengalas, cuchillas lanza cables.**

 **Armadura: resienten a impactos de proyectiles de 50 cm, capacidad de soporte de misiles 15 disparos, unidad anti PEM (pulsos electro Magnéticos), estructura con el metal de carbonita (compuesta de 75% carbón, 15% titanio y 10 % diamante).**

 **Velocidad: Max 250 km/h , Min : 25 km/h.**

 **Capacidad de carga: 6 toneladas.**

 **Peso del vehículo: 1 tonelada.**

 **Usuario actual: rey Finn.**

 **Taque de Sistemas Paralelos Independientes Defensivos Especializado en Rastreo (Tanque araña):**

 **Vehículo terrestre prototípico diseñado para destrucción y salvamento.**

 **Armamento primario: Cañón de 80 milímetros, 2 cañones de 40 000 municiones cada una, perforadores de blindaje en las ruedas.**

 **Armamento secundario: pinazas retractiles de presión de 2. 5 toneladas, lanzallamas ocultos en las pinzas.**

 **Armadura: blindaje de carbonita (compuesta de 65 % carbón, 15 % titanio y 20% diamante), articulaciones independientes de movilidad, entre las 4 ruedas, las 2 pinzas y los dos cubre cabinas.**

 **Velocidad: Max 120 km/h min 10 km/h.**

 **Capacidad de soportar la presión: 6 veces su peso.**

 **Peso del vehículo: 2 toneladas.**

 **Usuario actual: reina Fiona**

Capítulo 9: una batalla planeada 1/3.

/en OOO/

Un gran ejército se estaba reuniendo a las afueras de la muralla de hielo.

Había soldados sleam, soldados mora, soldados musculosos, soldados de desayuno, banana guardias, soldados de limón agrio.

Había tanques, catapultas, naves espaciales (del reino espacial), vehículos, caretillas, piernotas.

Y por supuesto generales.

Bueno reyes que fingían ser generales.

Todos listos para el combate.

 _Reina mora: díganme ¿es un buen plan?_ Preguntaba el monarca en su armadura de combate la cual era solo un montón de metal redondo.

La mayoría dudaba del plan de la dulce princesa.

Pues sacar el 75 por ciento de todos los ejércitos para combatir a los humanos.

Es decir poner todas las armas pesadas al frente, en medio los soldados de los reinos y hasta atrás los refuerzos.

No era una buena idea.

 _Dulce princesa: descuiden todo saldrá bien._ Dijo mientras tomaba un altavoz.

Lo activo y apunto al muro de hielo, donde solo había cuervos durmiendo.

/ en AAA/

 _Dulce príncipe: ¡atención invasores!_ Inicio a hablar confiadamente. _Ríndanse ahora y no los destruiremos._

Mintiendo mientras pulía su armadura roza metálica.

 _Reina mora: ¿pero entonces porque trajimos a todos nuestros mejores soldados?_ Pregunto mientras también hablaba por un altavoz.

 _Rey sleam: silencio esa información es secreta._ Regaño a la reina mora también hablando por un altavoz.

 _Rey musculoso: ejercito recuerden que los mataremos rápido._ Dijo el gran musculoso verde mientras también usaba un altavoz para hablar.

Pronto todos los líderes de este ejercito iniciaron a discutir por cómo sería la batalla.

Claro nunca apagaron los altavoces y muy pronto toda su estrategia fue rebelada.

 _Dulce príncipe: ¡silencio!_ Grito espantando a todos.

El ruido despertó a los soldados cuervo quienes extendieron sus alas y acto seguido todos los soldados cuervos alzaran vuelo he iniciaran a disparar.

Todos buscaron donde refugiarse para evitar recibir alguno de los disparos.

/al otro lado de la muralla/

Una calmando Fiona escuchaba las balas caer y sabía que no había marcha atrás en su plan.

Salió de su tanque y se paró sobre su cabina.

Vio a su ejército.

Sus venus y ninfas generales de su ejército estaban firmes y esperando órdenes.

Mientras que sus soldados tanto hombres como mujeres estaban también firmes y en sus puestos.

Mas estos tenían algo en su mirar.

El instinto más antiguo de ser humano pensante.

El miedo.

Estos soldados necesitaban confianza en sí mismos o perderían.

Fiona: _bien hora del show._ Dijo mientras estaba sobre su tanque. _¡hoy nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que más débil que nosotros! ¡hoy es una simple batalla que definirá mucho! ¡el resultado de esta batalla decidirá nuestra victoria en esta guerra! ¡hoy todos sabrán de quien es AAA!_ Grito alzando su arma.

Pronto todos sus soldados hicieron lo mismo.

 _Fiona: fuera del rango de tiro._ Dijo fio mientras entraba a su tanque y activaba el cañón de 80 milímetros.

 _ **Venus 1: majestad 3 horas y 30 minutos para que el tanque se desactive.**_

 _ **Fiona: entendido. Atención detonación en 5…4…3…2….**_

El cañón apuntaba a la muralla de hielo (que medía 6 metro de alto y 1 de ancho.) el cual tenía cientos de bombas del lado humano.

Cuando estas explotaran la muralla aplastarían a todos los soldados del otro bando.

/ mientras tanto/

El brillante plan de gumball estaba funcionado.

El ejército humano se estaba metiendo en su muralla.

El dulce príncipe dio la orden de avanzar a los primeros escuadrones donde iban los mejores soldados de cada reino.

Su plan era simple destruirían la muralla, entrarían y como eran los mejores guerreros.

Ganarían.

Si simple y perfecto.

 _AHHH!._ Gritaba todo el ejército conformado por, banana guardias, soldaos musculo, mora, sleam, espacial y desayuno.

Mientras se acercaban a la muralla.

 **1! .**

Solo escucho ese número antes de quedarse ciego y sordo por unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el piso.

Sus oídos zumbaban, su cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas se podía poner de pie.

Al pararse entre tambaleos inicio a escuchar murmullos.

Poco a poco estos fueron aumentando de tono.

 _¡AYUDA!_

 _PORFAVOR!_

 _NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS._

 _MI BRAZO ALGUIEN VE MI BRAZO._

 _¡DUELE!_

Pronto un líquido rosa le broto de la frente era su sangre.

O bueno mermelada.

Cuando se limpió la cara pudo ver el muro.

O lo que quedaba de él.

Grandes trozos de hielo, sobre toda la elite de soldados.

Del muro solo quedaban fragmentos de hielo y humo.

 _ **Fiona: AVANCEN.**_ Fue la orden que se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla.

Como el caer de las gotas de lluvia era el trote bélico de los soldados humanos.

Cual truenos eran los sonidos de los tanques.

Y cual rayo fue el siguiente disparo del tanque araña.

Que cuando toco el suelo lleno de cuerpos atrapados en los escombros.

Lo dejo limpio sin un solo cadáver pues estos habían sido reducidos a polvo.

/ en OOO/

El sonido de silbidos acompañaba a cada bomba incendiaria que el sky hunter.

El sonido que seguía a los silbidos era gritos y suplicas.

El ejército humano estaba haciendo una muy vieja estrategia.

La estrategia de pinza.

Los barcos humanos y los hombres cuervo se estaban encargando de destruir a los refuerzos de los ejércitos de OOO.

Mientras que el ejército de vehículos aéreos y soldados atacaban por el frente a los ejércitos de OOO.

/dentro del sky hunter/

 _ **Finn: gama3 y alfa 2 ataquen a la banana guardias. Gama 1 y alfa 4 a los músculos y AAA….**_ el sky hunter inicio a dar vueltas sin control.

Tras ser impactado en un ala por una gran roca lanzada por el rey musculoso.

 _ **Gama 1: requiere apoyo majestad?**_ Pregunto su soldado mientras apuñalaba a un soldado sleam.

 _Finn:_ _ **no mantengan posiciones**_ _._ De pronto el radar de su sistema de navegación se bloqueó. _¿Qué pasa sdn?._ Le pregunto a su piloto automático.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: alerta desestabilización del sky hunter corregir.**_ Dijo mientras otro impacto en las alas hacia girar al sky hunter.

 _Finn: ¡que crees que estoy haciendo chátara inútil!_ Tomo el mando de su vehículo, pero este no respondía.

Pronto el sky hunter se quedó sobrevolando esquivando los ataques de tanques y catapultas.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: alerta se detectan niveles altos de estrés en el piloto.**_ Respondió la computadora. _ **Relájese para poder conducir.**_

 _ **Finn:**_ _no estaría estresado si no me molestaras_ _ **.**_ De pronto un montón de baba cayo en su parabrisas nublando totalmente su visión.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: tomando control automático.**_ Y el sky hunter se dejó de mover.

 _ **Finn:**_ _no, no no._ Finn golpeaba la pantalla de navegación del sky hunter _. anulación de piloto automático._

 _ **Sistema de navegación: solo el rey puede anularlo.**_ La pantalla dijo

 _ **Finn: ¿**_ _y entonces quien soy mi abuelita?_ Ya harto de su piloto automático.

 _ **Sistema de seguridad: opción no valida.**_ Se bloqueó la pantalla.

 _ **Finn:**_ _escucha bien chátara._ Saco el láser de su brazo metálico y le apunto a la cámara del sky hunter. _O me das el control manual o yo mismo te arranco, te frio y me encargo de borrar hasta el último bit de tu maldita información._

 _ **Sistema de navegación: autorizado, Salve o gran Rey humano.**_ Dijo mientras el radar se reactivaba y mostraba a 50 tanques rodeándolo.

 _ **Finn:**_ _alterar protocolos y quitar los retenedores A Y B._ peso que solo con esa loca idea evitaría ser derivado.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: eso reducirá la defensa en un 15 por ciento.**_ Alerto el piloto automático.

 _ **Finn:**_ _solo hazlo_ _ **.**_ Grito.

Al momento las uniones de las alas salieron volando y aplastaron a 2 tanques.

 _ **Finn:**_ _prepárate para un giro a 720 grados_ _ **.**_ Dijo finn mientras tomaba el mando de su vehículo. __ _Dispara_ _ **.**_ Una vez los tuvo en la mira presiono el botón lateral de su palanca estabilizadora.

/fuera del sky hunter/

 _Reina mora: ¿está segura de esto?_ Pregunto desde un tanque.

 _Dulce príncipe: descuide mi plan es infalible._ Dijo mientras apuntaba desde su tanque. _Abran fue…. ¿qué carajos?_ Dijo pues un trozo de ala le había caído en sima.

Pronto vio como el sky hunter parresia dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y luego vueltas en todas direcciones, claro esto mientras iniciaba a disparar su munición.

Pronto los 50 tanques quedaron cual queso gruyer por los impactos del sky hunter.

 _Reina mora: ¿alguien tiene algún plan?_ Pregunto mientras salía de lo que quedaba de su tanque.

 _Rey musculo: ¡cuidado!..._ grito el musculoso verde solo para ver como un misil caía sobre el líder de las moras.

/ AAA/

 _ **FIONA: ¿sabían que? el jugo de moras ayuda a mantener bien cuidado el blindaje de mi tanque.**_ Hablo desde su altavoz mientras lanzaba de la pinza derecha el cuerpo sin jugo de la reina mora. _ **¿Quién sigue?.**_ Inicio a avanzar lentamente mientras las ruedas del tanque aplastaban a los otros tanques y algunos soldados

 _Cake: ¡alto!_ Grito la gata gigante mientras de un puñetazo lanzaba al tanque araña por os cielos y este caí de cabeza.

/dentro del tanque araña/

 _Fiona: reporte de daños._ Decía un poco mareada mientras las pantallas y alarmas no dejaban de sonar.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: solo un 10 por ciento de daño interno, pero la armadura externa está bien, las pinzas sin daño grave, las uniones sin daño, solo que no nos podemos voltear.**_ Le mostro un diagrama del tanque y su ubicación.

 _Fiona: usa un 25 por ciento de las bengalas y vuela la tapa del cañón._ Dijo mientras tocaba el porcentaje y pensaba si funcionaria.

 _ **Sistema de navegación: eso expondrá el cañón y además las ametralladoras con munición.**_ Respondió con un nuevo diagrama. _ **Además, disminuirá la defensa externa en un 10 por ciento.**_ Le volvió a mostrar un diagrama del tanque.

 _Fiona: ¡solo hazlo!_ Grito, harta del viejo sistema operativo de los vehículos. _Además, prepara las pinzas, apuntalas al chicle y a la gata._ Tomo su volante y presiono el botón rojo.

/ fuera del tanque araña/

 _Marshall: que te pasa CAKE._ Grito el vampiro quien vestía una armadura de combate y traía su hacha-bajo. _Te dije que solo sacaras a gumball no que lanzaras a fiona._ Seguía molesto.

 _Cake: perdón por salvarle la vida a un amigo._ Dijo la gata gigante molesta.

 _Gumball: gracias cake._ Se acomodaba mejor su traje de metal roza. _Ahora hay que._

El ruido de una explosión llamó su atención.

En menos de un segundo el tanque de 2 toneladas se alzó del piso y giro para quedar de nuevo en pie.

Sus pinzas gigantes se movieron y apuntaron a todos los presentes.

Una salió con dirección a gumball y otra contra cake.

Cake evadió fácilmente la pinza.

Y gumball bueno si no fuera por lord mono cronicón quien lo alzo volando hubiera muerto.

/ en OOO/

El sky hunter estaba en una persecución por el cielo.

 _ **Finn: bien princesa quiere una batalla aérea.**_ Dijo mientras con el sky hunter le apuntaba a arcoíris. _ **La tienes.**_

Presiono el botón de su palanca de tiro y disparo contra la novia de jake.

Y entonces.

/Fin del Capítulo 9/

Nota 1: esta batalla se dividirá en 3 partes.

Nota 2: que le pasara a arcoíris o a monocromicon.

Nota 3: ¿Por qué los tanques tienen personalidad propia?.

Irealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King)*

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

Pokemon ranger: equipo legenda ( pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Marcado ( naruto)*


	10. una batalla planeada pt 2

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 _ **/respuestas/**_

 _ **Maestro jedi: okay matanzas habrá muchas pronto y bueno hay un lime muy leve en este cap, no se me da mucho el escribir sexo.**_

 _ **Metalero Anarkista: lamento la espera pero he estado un poco ocupado, espero pronto tus comentaros en esta y mis demás historias.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: recuerdos de crecimiento y una batalla planeada 2/3.

* * *

 _¡Piedad!_ Imploraba un guardia musculo al cual le faltaba un brazo y tenía la pierna rota.

Frente a él había 5 soldados humanos.

Estos se vieron entre si y le apuntaron.

Bang!

El soldado había muerto.

A _AHHHHH!_ Gritaban la banana guardias que estaban en llamas.

El aroma era un muy agradable, plátanos fritos listos para comer.

Pero para los soldados no era nada bueno, su piel burbujeaba, estaba tostada y lo único que podían hacer era gritar para apaciguar su dolor.

 _¡Refuerzos necesitamos refuerzos!_ Gritaba por una radio un soldado sleam, mientras sus compañeros lo protegían. _¡Vengan rápido no podemos…BOOOMMM!..._

 _S_ ilencio por la radio.

S _teveeee! Responde! Steveee!._ Gritaba un soldado mientras sujetaba a su amigo.

 _No puedo…la luz…._ Decía el soldado…

 _Tranquilo todo estará…_

Bang.

El cráneo del soldado fue atravesado por un disparo.

Mientras el moribundo Steve veía a su amigo caer sobre el impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Ese era el panorama general del campo de batalla.

Por un lado, estaba el ejercito de AAA quienes intentaba mantener su posición en la espera de refuerzos que nunca llegaría, gracias a los soldados cuervo.

Por el otro el ejército humano que casi no había tenido bajas y de hecho muchos parecían estar caminando pacíficamente entre tanta destrucción.

Pero en el medio estaba el evento principal.

El enorme tanque araña.

Combatiendo contra una gata gigante.

 _ **Alerta la reina no debe exponerse a daño físico podría ser perjudicial para su bebe.**_ Decía el tanque araña mientras intentaba convencer a Fiona de que no luchara contra cake.

 _Cállate y activa los lanzallamas._ Dijo la molesta reina mientras presionaba un botón.

 _ **No permitiré el daño a la reina.**_ El tanque se bloqueó.

 _Por golb._ Grito Fiona mientras un puño grande de cake dañaba su tanque.

 _ **Alerta integridad dañada.**_ Dijo el tanque mientras seguía bloqueado.

 _¡Desbloquéate ya!_ Ordeno Fiona.

 _ **Lo lamento, pero…. ¿Qué esta haciendo?**_ Pregunto la computadora de Fiona al ver que esta quitaba la cubierta de su CPU.

 _O me das el mando o te destruyo y lucho a la antigua._ Dijo una muy molesta Fiona.

 _ **Pero y ¿él bebe?**_ Dijo el tanque.

 _3…2…_ Fiona estaba por destruir el CPU.

 _ **Lanzallamas activo dispersión… si…no**_ pregunto el tanque mientras se desbloqueaba.

(maldito seas Finn) pensó enojadamente. (aunque no es del todo su culpa, no le he dicho de esto) pensó mientras recordaba la noche en la cual paso todo.

/flash back/ hace 1 meses.

* * *

La guerra estaba muy próxima.

Eso era algo que en verdad estresaba a todos.

Desde soldados hasta al rey.

Finn talvez no era la persona más lista del mundo, pero sí que aprendía rápido.

Su plan era algo muy simple, una vieja estrategia llamada caballo de Troya.

Tonto era el estrés que finn no había dormido, entrenado o comido bien durante 3 días.

Para Fiona esto era muy extraño, generalmente finn era más responsable y no se preocupaba por algo hasta que ya no tenía más remedio que solucionarlo.

Pero literalmente estaba molesta con finn.

 _Ya no te tenses bro._ Dijo Fiona mientras le lanzaba su toalla mojada tras salir de la ducha.

 _No entiendes, un solo error y el plan fallara._ Dijo finn. _Aun no me creo que el lich aceptara ya no molestarme y a ti, a cambio de ser llevado a ese lugar._

 _Si ese lugar, bueno relájate bro._ Dijo Fiona mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 _No tengo tiempo, Fiona._ Finn ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Fiona se molestó, una de sus pocas diversiones era molestar a finn, los dos tenían que dormir en la misma habitación o el nexo se cerraría, para nunca más aparecer, era por eso que tenían que estar juntos en una sola cama.

Y Fiona aprovechaba esto.

Finn era un niño que creía en el honor y el buen trato a una mujer, nunca vería a una mujer desnuda, a menos que esta se lo pidiera, nunca tocaría a una mujer a menos que esta le guiara.

Por eso era divertido molestarle pegando su bello cuerpo al de él.

Pero gracias al estrés de guerra finn ya ni la veía.

Enojada, inicio a pensar algo en contra de finn.

Se quitó su piyama y su ropa interior, se levantó de la cama, y se pegó a finn.

 _¿Qué…estas...haciendo?_ pregunto un sonrojado finn al sentir los grandes atributos de Fiona tras su cuello. _Estoy ocupado…no.… puedo…distrae… oye esa es mi camisa._ Dijo finn mientras Fiona le quitaba a camisa solo para molestarlo.

 _Que tu sigue trabajando yo estoy aquí nada más esperando._ Dijo Fiona, mientras sonreía. _Ya que un bebe llorón como tú nunca me aria daño._ Dijo sonriendo de manera seductora

 _Deja de molestar._ Dijo finn mientras sujetaba Fiona de las manos y lanzaba contra la cama.

 _Ooo el niñito está molesto o solo eres un niño._ Dijo Fiona con burla.

 _Eres una._ Finn sujeto a Fiona con sus dos muñecas, la verde pasto y la de carne.

Los dos se veían fijamente, primero eran miradas de molestia, luego pasaron a ser de curiosidad y luego de vergüenza al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

 _Solo eres un niño._ Dijo Fiona.

 _¿quieres callarte ya?_ Dijo finn mientras la besaba.

Fiona lo abrazo por el cuello y lo pego más a ella.

Se separaron y se vieron fijamente, para luego regresar a besarse.

Fiona de alguna manera logro quitarle el pantalón y su ropa interior, sin despegarse.

 _Yo no soy tu príncipe azul._ Dijo finn mientras le recordaba a Fiona su fantasía de que su primera vez fuera con el príncipe azul de su corazón.

 _Y yo no soy una princesa en problemas._ Dijo Fiona en tono de burla.

Los dos seriaron un poco y se volvieron a besar.

Finn movió sus caderas y Fiona abrió las piernas.

Solo un empujón basto para que los dos dejaran de ser niños.

Pero pronto los besos fueron sustituidos por gemidos y gritos de placer.

El con su mano espina pida pellizcar los nervios de la piel y los pechos de Fiona.

Mientras que esta solo con su belleza logro vencer a finn.

 _Vaya sí que eres un niño._ Se rio un poco. _Gran espada, pero no la sabes usar, joajana._

Finn se sintió ofendido, la sujeto y sin pedir permiso volvió a entrar en ella.

Ella volvió a gemir y los dos pasaron la noche en vela, liberando el estrés antes de la batalla.

* * *

/fin del flashback/

* * *

Fiona sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de recordar esas ricas cosas.

 _Lanza pinzas._ Grito Fiona.

Las 2 pinzas fueron lanzadas contra cake.

Una le atrapo la pierna y la otra la cola.

 _S_ _ **eñora, le intentan atacar por detrás, un caballo volador.**_ Dijo el tanque.

Fiona vio la pantalla de su tanque y hay volando estaba el dulce príncipe con un arma de energía, montado sobre lord monochrome.

 _Enfoca el cañón principal y prepara._ Fiona movió los controles de las pinzas y tiro a cake sobre los soldados chicle. _¿Ya está a tiro?_

La pantalla intentaba enfocar a lord monochrome, mientras el cañon de 80 milímetros se movía intentando seguirlo.

 _ **Enfocado.**_ Dijo la voz del tanque.

 _Dispara._ Ordeno Fiona.

El estruendo se hizo presente, igual al sonido de un trueno, era el ruido del proyectil del tanque araña.

A una velocidad impresiónate.

Estuvo frente al caballo negro.

Este no pudo esquivar por completo el disparo.

Y cayó al piso.

Mientras el dulce príncipe usando u para caídas salió intacto.

/en ooo/

Un tiro certero.

100 por ciento certero, directo en la cabeza de arcoíris.

Ese había sido el disparo del skyhunter.

Arcoíris estaba sangrando mucho.

Era casi imposible que cualquiera sobreviviera a eso.

 _Daño colateral._ Dijo finn pues el en realidad le había disparado a la dulce princesa.

Una alarmo inicio a sonar.

 _ **¡Alerta! Alerta! Maniobras evasivas.**_ Repetía la computadora del skyhunter.

Finn ladeo su vehículo aéreo a la derecha esquivando un puño gigante con picos.

Luego tuvo que esquivar un hacha gigante y al final un martillo gigante.

Dio la vuelta para encarar a su enemigo.

Un gigante y muy enojado Jake.

 _¿Por qué?_ Grito antes de crear muchos puños y lanzarlos contra él.

 _¡Bengalas!_ Dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de jake. _Prepara el aturdidor._ Dijo finn.

 _ **Cargado y listo para su uso señor.**_ Dijo la voz del skyhunter.

* * *

Para jake finn en estos momentos era un monstruo, un asesinó, como se atrevía a dispararle a sus esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Estaba tan fuera de sí.

Se sentía como un gigante contra un mosquito.

Literalmente finn en estos momentos no era más que un mosquito para él.

 _ **RRRRRRIIIITITITIITITITIIRRRRIITITITITITITI!**_ Era el sonido que el mosquito estaba haciendo.

Jake se llevó las manos a sus orejas para tratar de no escucharlo, el ruido era muy fuerte.

Le estaba dando náuseas y se sentía muy cansado.

Luego 20 misiles chocaron contra su estómago y jake cayo.

Aplastando en el camino a soldados de ooo y soldados humanos.

 _Lo siento hermano no es nada personal._ Dijo finn mientras veía a jake desde los cielos.

Un objeto lo golpeo.

 _ **Desactivación de sistema de navegación… desactivación de sistema de soporte vital…sistema del motor auxiliar…**_ inicio a hablar la computadora.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunto finn. _Auuu._ Se quejó pues algo le había picado el trasero.

 _¡Ríndete o te las veras contra mí!_ Decía el rey tierno.

Si aquel ser que solo media 5 centímetros.

finn lo vio molesto y con su mano d metal lo tomo.

 _Suéltame, te lo ordeno, te venceré, yo soy un gran guerrero._ El pequeño ser se intentaba escapar del agarre metálico de finn.

 _Me molestas._ Dijo finn mientras cerraba por completo su mano de metal.

Un crujido fue todo lo que se oyó.

Todos los hueso y músculos del rey tierno fueron aplastados.

 _A_ hhh _venganza!_ Grito otro soldado tierno que salió de uno de los tubos de ventilación.

 _Activa contra medidas._ Dijo finn mientras se intentaba quitar a esos pequeños seres que le picaban por todo el cuerpo.

 _ **no sirve el sistema de contra medidas.**_ Dijo la máquina.

 _El altavoz._ Pensando que con ruidos fuertes talvez vencería a los pequeños seres.

 _ **No sirve el sistema de sonido.**_ Dijo la máquina.

 _El asiento eyector._ Pregunto finn mientras pisaba a esos pequeños seres.

 _ **Fue desconectado.**_ Contesto la máquina.

 _¿Qué tienes que sirva?_ Pregunto ya exasperado por esa inútil inteligencia artificial.

 _ **El aire acondicionado aun funciona.**_ Respondió.

 _Perfecto._ Dijo finn mientras se ponía su mascar de gas.

Con su puño de metal rompió 2 ventanas dejando que el aire circulara libremente.

 _¡Actívalo ya!_ Ordeno.

La máquina activo el aire acondicionado.

Y todo el ejército tierno salió volado de dentro del sky hunter, a sus turbinas.

 **S** _ **eñor prepárese para aterrizaje imprevisto, los cuerpos de esos seres atascaron las turbinas.**_ Dijo la máquina.

A _ctiva la bolsa de aire._ Dijo finn mientras veía lo cerca que estaba del piso.

 _ **Np funciona.**_ Dijo la máquina.

(perfecto) fue lo último que pensó antes de tocar tierra y aplastar por pura suerte a 2 soldados musculosos.

* * *

/en AAA/

Fiona estaba atorada entre los restos de la maquinaria de guerra del dulce príncipe.

 _¿Y los sistemas de movilidad independiente?_ Pregunto.

 _Desconectados._ Dijo la máquina.

 _¿Y el aire acondicionado?_ Pregunto Fiona.

 _ **Tampoco funciona.**_ Dijo la máquina.

 _Genial, eres la maquina mas inútil que he tenido, lanza el parabrisas, es hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo._ Dijo Fiona mientras tomaba sus armas y se disponía a salir.

 _ **No sirven los sistemas de…**_ bang.

Finalmente, Fiona se arto y le disparo a la máquina.

De una doble patada rompió el parabrisas y salió del tanque araña.

 _¿y bien? ¿quieren pelear no?_ pregunto Fiona mientras se ponía firme en el piso y era rodeada de banana guardias.

Estos tomaron sus lanzas y corrieron contra Fiona.

AAAHHHHH! Gritaban todos juntos las bananas gigantes.

Fiona no se movía.

Las lanzas estaban a un metro de su piel

Y entonces.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

Nota 1: lamento la tardanza solo que como no había tendió ni mensajes privados o reviws creí que esta historia ya no era interesante, espero que les guste.

nota 2: sugerencias para escenas de sexo salvaje entre finn y fiona

* * *

Irealiti.13

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

extermino mágico (harry potter- x men)*

Pokemon ranger: equipo legenda (pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Marcado (naruto)*


	11. una batalla planeada pt 3

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 _ **/respuestas/**_

* * *

 _ **Nero3011.- y espero que la intriga siga igual, disfruta el cap.**_

 _ **Maestro jedi. - gracias espero que este también.**_

 _ **Guest 1.- lamento la espera y espero que sigas enganchado, papilon.**_

 _ **Anónimo. - si muy silencioso gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Leonard Sharksun. - aquí está el cap. más largo y aun abra ligero finceline y fiolee, jake…, ella será más interesante.**_

 _ **Yoloface: lamento no haber actualizado, pero la universidad me está comiendo mucho tiempo y quería verme todos los nuevos caps. que salían y cuando acababa uno otro salía y bueno esto tardo más de medio año.**_

 _ **Guest 2.- okay finnxfiona.**_

 _ **LunaBeatriz1.- no jake no está muerto solo está mal herido, espero que este cap. te guste más.**_

 _ **Guest 3.- si lo sé, pero la uní y mi trabajo me toman mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Hshgznd. - lo tendrán :)**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: una batalla planeada 3/3.

* * *

Marshall lee estaba sosteniendo su hacha bajo mientras luchaba contra los soldados humanos que lo rodeaban. Los soldados eran muy buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además que sus armas estaban recubiertas con ajo y eran de plata.

Si la reina vampiro aun existiera esto se pondría feo, ni pensar que hubieran hecho los otros vampiros al saber que todavía había humanos.

Mientras luchaba pudo ver cómo.

Los banana guardas corrían todos con sus lanzas listos para atravesar a Fiona, la reina humana suspiro se llevó una granada incendiara a su boca y salto lo más alto que pudo.

Con ese salto logro esquivar el ataque de los guardias.

Todos ellos, se empalaron a sí mismos.

Fiona saco el seguro de la granada y la tiro a los guardias.

 _Aaahhh!_ Gritaron los seres banana.

Fiona sonrió olía tan rico la piel quemada de los dulces guerreros.

4 soldados de espacio iniciaron a disparar contra Fiona, esta cayó sobre uno de los soldados del espacio, tomo su arma e inicio a disparar contra los 4 soldados

Estos explotaron y sus cuerpos inertes cayeron al piso.

Fiona aterrizo en posición de pelea.

Fiona vio frente de si a sus enemigos.

Marshall lee y sus guardianes de AAA.

 _saben? Es una pena, tengo 40 balas y ustedes son 10, les tocara de 4 disparos._ Sonrió Fiona. _Aunque, tengo esto._ Saco una granada de su falda. _¡Sonrían al pajarito!_ Lanzo la granada.

Marshall sintió su piel arder, esas malditas granadas de luz eran iguales al sol.

/en ooo/

Finn había lanzaba una granada de luz sobre el capo de batalla.

La luz cegó temporalmente a todos los presentes y paralizo a la reina vampiro temporalmente.

Cosa que finn aprovecho para lanzarse a la batalla.

Varios soldados de limón agrio llegaron en sus caballos de limón, con lanzas dispuestos a matarlo, finn saco la espada de su brazo de metal y apuñalo a un soldado del reino fuego que intentaba escapar de la batalla, una vez con su espada al rojo vivo, corto a los soldados de limón agrio.

Con un rifle de pulso en la mano derecha y con una espada brotando de la mano izquierda inicio a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los banana guardias y guerreros slime se precipitaron contra él.

Finn partió a la mitad a los slime y con su rifle daño a los banana guardias.

El nuevo guardián músculos salto con los 2 puños en alto en un intento de aplastarlo.

Finn lo esquivo y le disparo 4 balas directo al pecho.

El guardián desayuno se puso frente a finn blandiendo un tocino como espada.

Finn pateo al ser hecho de panqueques y se comió la espada.

2 seres de fuego lo tumbaron al piso.

Finn se volvió a poner de pie y con su rifle les apunto.

Uno de ellos sujeto el arma y se derritió.

 _Mierda._ Comento finn. _¿queda gas 0?_ pregunto a su brazo de metal.

 _ **Si.**_ contesto su brazo de metal.

 _Dispara a mis coordenadas._ Dijo finn al verse rodeado por los recién llegados refuerzos del reino fuego y del reino de las hormigas.

/en AAA/

Fiona daban un salto mientras todos veían como la mitad que sobresalida de las rocas del tanque araña disparaba al cielo 6 misiles.

Al abrirse liberaron un compuesto químico que enfría todo lo que toque cerca del cero absoluto en solo segundos.

Esto sirvió para detener el avance de los refuerzos del reino de fuego.

 _ **10 minutos para que el plan inicie…**_ Fiona escucho la transmisión de radio.

Suspiro todo tenía que ser de acuerdo al plan.

Pronto un puño gigante la golpeo.

Cake se había vuelto a poner de pie y no se veía para anda feliz.

Su cola estaba erizada, sus ojos brillaban en ira y su cuerpo era gigante.

Cake se alargó y con sus puños intento golpear a Fiona.

Esta la esquivo y le disparo 10 veces, fallando todas al cake dejar pasar las balas por su cuerpo.

Cake golpeo a Fiona directo en el estómago.

Esta escupió saliva y perdió el aliento.

Se intentó poner de pie.

 _Fiona?_ Pregunto en un tono maternal cake. _¿estas?_ Dudaba que fuera cierto pero el olor de la sangre y lo que sintió con su puño gigante la habían paralizada.

 _Estoy bien._ Dijo Fiona y lanzo una grada contra cake.

Esta salió volando y se estrelló contra el inconsciente lord monocromicon.

 _ **T menos 10segundos para que se ejecuté el plan.**_ Fiona intentaba relajarse mientras escuchaba la voz de su comunicador.

 _A todas las unidades que detienen a los refuerzos retirada, repito gente cuervo retirada… todas las unidades retrocedan ...repito retroceda… la operación caballo de Troya está por iniciar._ Comento Fiona y tuvo que esquivar un gigantesco puño de una enojada gata.

 _¡FIONA!_ Grito Cake.

/ en OOO/

Jake había despertado y estaba muy molesto, trasformo partes de su cuerpo en esferas con picos, espadas, hachas y otras armas con intención de apalastrar o partir por la mitad a finn.

Finn por su parte esquivaba todos los ataques que jake le lanzaba.

Marcellin se unió a la batalla.

Ella intentaba atravesar por la mitán a finn con su bajo-hacha.

Finn choco la espada de su brazo de metal con el hacha de marceline.

 _ **Atención protocolo Troya iniciado... armas desactivadas en 10…9…8…**_ una cuenta regresiva inicio a sonar por los comunicadores de los soldados humanos.

Los que estaban usando armas como lanza misiles y tanques bajaron de estos y activaron el sistema de seguridad.

Todos los que sobrevolaban la zona se alejaron.

Mientras que los refuerzos de la tierra de OOO finalmente llegaron al campo de batalla, a tiempo para ver como los humanos iniciaban su retirada.

/en AAA/

Fiona vio como sus soldados se retiraban y como ella era rodeada por el ejército de AAA.

Marshall aprovecho un descuido y la tumbo.

 _Todo de acuerdo al plan._ Le susurro Marshall lee al oído.

Fiona sonrió.

Entonces llego gumball.

Q _ue pasa mariquita, finalmente saliste tras que otro ganar la batalla._ Se burló Fiona mientras veía al dulce príncipe quien era el único cuyas ropas estaban más o menos decentes.

Causo la risa de algunos soldados.

Gumball gruño molesto

 _Tu ejercito te a abandonado, hemos ganado esta estúpida guerra y tu pasaras el resto de tu vida en un calabozo en el fondo de mi castillo._ Comento Gumball. _Al final los humanos no son tan listos._ Dijo el dulce príncipe.

Los pocos soldados humanos, hombres y mujeres que se quedaron se rindieron y entregaron sus armas.

El campo de batalla pronto se convirtió en un lugar de carroñeros.

Animales y seres de AAA quienes buscaban a los heridos y muertos, ya sea para ayudar o para comérselos.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco negativas.

Cuando una nueva muralla de hielo 3 veces más grande y 4 veces más ancha había aparecido para proteger la retirada de los humanos.

/ en OOO/

Tan rápido como el trasporte de la princesa llego fue el momento en que finn y el resto de los humanos fueron trasportados al dulce castillo.

Los soldados fueron puestos en las celdas más altas del castillo.

Mientras que finn fue encerrado en el centro del castillo.

En la antigua prisión que alguna vez ocupo el rey helado cuando enfermo a toda la dulce gente.

Mentita se había llevado su brazo de metal al laboratorio de la princesa, aunque se habían sacrificado a 25 banana guardias en el proceso de quitarle el brazo.

Finn en estos momentos estaba en su celda, mientras veía una rata pasar por la alcantarilla y sumergirse en el sirope que neddy producía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Pero si sabía que aún no era el momento.

Un pasadizo secreto se abrió y de este salió la dulce princesa.

 _¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Viene a regodearse de su victoria?_ Pregunto finn.

La sonrisa de Bonnie le respondió la pregunta.

 _Es solo que me parece divertido que tú te creas lo suficientemente listo como para dirigir a toda una sociedad._

/ en aaa/ laboratorio del dulce príncipe.

Caramelo acaba de dejar esa caja de metal que se le había decomisado a Fiona apenas fue encarcelada.

Era pesada y gruesa.

Además, que emitía un ruido y una luz roja parpadeaba intermitentemente.

Ella salió de la habitación.

Y entonces paso.

La caja de metal se abrió y un pequeño robot con forma de araña se encamino al ordenador del dulce príncipe.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Pregunto un guardia banana que había escuchado como la computadora de la princesa era prendida, pero el acababa de ver al príncipe bajar al calabozo.

Un láser rojo salió del ojo rojo de la araña.

El láser corto en 6 fragmentos al banana guardia.

/en ooo/

El brazo de metal de finn terminaba de descargar los archivos ultra secretos que la dulce princesa tenia, la monarca de caramelo había guardado información secreta de todos los reinos en OOO y en las tierras más lejanas.

Esa información era requerida para poder ganar la guerra de una manera más fácil.

El brazo termino su descargar e inicio a cargar su virus de computadora en el servidor del dulce reino, el cual estaba enlazado con todas las terminales de OOO.

/mientras tanto/

En el calabozo finn, seguía sentado en el piso con su brazo normal sobre su rodilla derecha y su brazo vegetal oculto tras su espalda tocando, al gran árbol del dulce reino.

 _Esa era tu estrategia, invadir todo OOO con un ejército de humanos y hombres aves._ Se burló la monarca.

Finn soltó una risa.

 **Descarga completa, inicia carga del virus.** Sonó una pequeña vocecita en su oído.

 _En parte lo era._ Comento finn

/en AAA/ (esto es una sobre posición, por lo que mientras Fiona habla otros sucesos ocurrían)

 _Piensa, piensa príncipe a ver si eres tan listo._ Comento Fiona.

 _Primero aliados que vuela son reclutados._ 5 sombras volaron sobre AAA a tal altura que los guardianes del dulce reino no los detectaron.

 _Luego reconectar mi reino al mundo._ Un archivo acaba de llegar al castillo en la sala del nexo.

Por lo cual un mensaje fue enviado al bosque de aaa donde una caja de 7 metros de largo por 5 de alto camufleajeda se abría y un par de enormes ruedas salían de esta caja.

 _Y organizar una pequeña intromisión a tu reino, ahora gumball piensa porque no te mate cuando tuve oportunidad o porque no deje que mi creación te matara._ Pregunto Fiona sonriendo.

Mientras las 5 sombras de hombres alados entraban a los calabozos mataban a los banana guardias y liberaban a los soldados que estaban en los calabozos.

/en OOO/

 _Piensa._ Finn se reía de la expresión de incredulidad de la dulce princesa. _Porque todas mis armas se desactivaron en medio combate, porque mi ejercito con ventaja se retiraría o porque mis soldados se rendirían a tus pies._ Comento.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo metálico moverse tras la princesa.

Esta volteo, pero no vio como finn saca su brazo planta el cual había está unido todo ese tiempo al gran árbol de sirope.

 _No eres tan listo, crees que en verdad te creer que elaboraste un plan tan complejo y que todo está saliendo conforme tu plan._ Grito la princesa.

Un temblor sacudió la tierra y luego el olor a dulce quemado inundo el ambiente.

 _Ayuda._

 _Nos atacan._

 _Los guardianes no responden._

 _¡Ayuda!_

Gritaban los dulces habitantes.

El brazo de metal de finn se lanzó contra este y se desactivo.

 _Crees que saldrás de mi castillo por la puerta principal._ Pregunto Bonnie mientras le apuntaba con un arma de energía.

 _No._ finn presiono un botón de su brazo de metal y luego lo lanzo contra la puerta de su celda.

 _Secuencia de auto destrucción iniciada._ Dijo el brazo.

El techo sobre finn se desplomo y una cuerda callo de este hueco.

 _Suba su majestad._ Dijo un soldado humano.

Finn inicio a trepar la cuerda.

Mientras Bonnie intentaba escapar, pero las puertas estaban cerradas.

/ en AAA/

 _He mariquita, espero que no te moleste, pero tomate prestado algo de tu reino._ Dijo Fiona mientras salía.

Gumball se escondió tras un pilar.

Y el brazo exploto.

Quemando todo a su paso.

Fiona salía del castillo sola, sus soldados tenían que hacer su encargo especial.

Al poner un pie fuera del castillo.

Se vio rodeada por soldados musculosos, espaciales, de fuego, limón agrio, Slime, de hot dogs y algunos de roca.

 _No puedes contra todos nosotros._ Dijo el príncipe slime, quien estaba montado sobre un tanque. _Deberías iniciar a correr._

 _Para ¿Qué? Yo estoy esperando mi transporte._ Dijo Fiona.

 _Fue destruido._ Dijo un soldado de la multitud.

E _se era el prototipo._ Comento Fiona mientras todos sentían el suelo templar y de pronto un disparo de cañón se escuchaba.

El proyectil impacto a más de 500 metros de distancia, sobre el edificio en el que vivía starchi.

Pero la fuerza del impacto y la nueve de polvo que levanto llegaron hasta ellos y los hicieron tambalearse.

Pronto se escuchó el rugir de un motor que sacudía todos los cristales del lugar.

 _Les presento el vehículo ideal de toda dama._ Fiona corrió rumbo a un árbol de 3 metros y desde la punta salto.

Al hacerlo fue interceptada por un vehículo que abría su cabina para dejarla entrar.

Con 2 ruedas traseras gigantescas compuestas por orugas metálicas y un blindaje más compacto, unas pinzas de metal negro que esta vez no se veía como algo añadido a último momento sino algo mesclado con el blindaje se unían a la parte central del vehículo el cual parecía ser el torso hinchado de algún arácnido y tenía líneas que marcaban que se pida abrir para dejar salir armamentos, las ruedas delanteras aún tenían una apariencia alargada, pero el blindaje era más grueso, ya no se tenían unas pequeñas placas que las protegían, ahora había un segundo par de ruedas gusto debajo del centro del vehículo pero estos parecían estar guardados solo mostrando 2 picos filosos que salían de la zona bajo la cabina, la cual ya no era redonda sonó mas ovalada con un cristal divido en 8 partes y un blindaje superior mucho más grueso, para terminar el diseño de este tanque, incluía una pintura negra con una gran clavera rojo pintada sobre el torso de metal.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

El vehículo era de 7 metros de largo por 3 y medio de alto y 6 de ancho.

 _Les presento el tanque tarántula._ Fiona hablo desde el altavoz de su vehículo _. Tanque de Análisis Rápido para Ataque de Neutralización Táctica o Ultimátum de Lucha y Aniquilación._ Cometo Fiona.

 _No nos asustas._ Grito el príncipe slime.

 _ **Activando modo de combate.**_ Hablo una voz femenina robótica por el altavoz.

El tanque soltó humo y se hizo más largo y algo.

Las ruedas delanteras se largaron mientras se pegaron al piso, el segundo juego de rudas salió por debajo del vehículo y se extendió ayudando a mantener el vehículo alzado, as pinzas se abrieron y revelaron que ahora no contaban con lanza llamas sino con láseres, las ruedas traseras se abrieron y pegarlo mas al piso y el torso de metal se abrió revelando un cañón de unos 5 metros de largo, 4 juegos de laza misiles de 4 cada uno y 4 ametralladoras con más 6000 balas cada uno.

 _Y ahora?_ Pregunto Fiona.

 _¡Corran!_ Grito el príncipe slime mientras se metía en su tanque.

 _ **Fijando objetivo.**_ Hablo el nuevo sistema operativo del tanque _**objetivo fijado, se recomienda disparo de 3 mención y luego iniciar a disparar contra los enemigos, además de usar las pinas para destruir los edificios.**_ Sugirió la voz de la máquina.

 _Buen plan._ Dijo Fiona y presiono el boto para disparar el caño principal.

El impacto destruyo el tanque del príncipe slime dejado solo un cráter con algunos trozos de metal amorfo en el lugar.

 _Eso hora de divertirse._ Dijo Fiona mientras iniciaba a atacar el dulce reino.

Siendo la distracción mientras sus soldados ejecutaban su plan verdadero.

* * *

/Fin del Capítulo 11/

* * *

Nota 1: lamento mucho la tardanza, pero, estoy trabajando, estudiando, apenas duermo y la verdad estaba sin ideas pensé que las nuevas temporadas me podría inspirar un poco, pero en realidad me confundió, lamento haber abandonado esta historia por medio año.

Nota 2.- el skyhunter y el tanque spider eran prototipos, la tarántula y el dragon-fly son los modelos definitivos de vehículos armados.

Nota 3.- que es lo que finn y Fiona planean llevarse del dulce reino.

Nota 4.- como fue que nadie noto el plan.

Nota 5.- que pasara con los datos que los humanos robaron.

* * *

Irrealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King) *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Pokemon ranger: archivos (pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Un frio temor (rise of guardians) *

* * *

Dejen un comentario.


	12. desconcierto

Imperio. (El reinado de los humanos)

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 _ **/respuestas/**_

 _ **irrealiti: aquí esta, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Nero3011.- si eso es lo que intentaba crear, espero que te guste el capítulo y su avance.**_

 _ **Maestro jedi. – si es cierto.**_

 _ **Zack. - gracias, espero que te guste el cap.**_

 _ **As7ar7e. – gracias, aquí está el cap.**_

* * *

Capítulo 12: desconcierto.

* * *

OOO/hospital del dulce reino/ 10 pm/

Charlie, T.V, Viola, Jake Jr.

Estaban preocupados en la sala de espera en noticias de su madre.

Kim Kil Whan, llego tele trasportándose.

 _¿hay noticias?,_ pregunto el más maduro de los 5 hijos de jake el perro.

 _No muchas._ Contesto viola.

Charlie estaba en el piso usando sus cartas de tarto en un intento de ver el futuro de su madre.

 _Arrrr!_ gruño la vidente.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Cuestiono Jake jr.

 _Hay mucha interferencia, el futuro está muy caótico para saber que va a pasar._ Se enojó.

T.V se puso de pie y fue a la cafetería del hospital tenía hambre.

Jake salió.

 _Papa._ Kim Kil Whan fue el primero en llegar a él. _¿Cómo esta mama?_ Cuestiono.

Talvez los bebes arcoíris no dependían de la madre, pero ellos en verdad la querían.

 _Ella._ El rostro de Jake se ensombreció.

 _No, ¿ella?_ Kim kil whan estaba preocupado.

Jake Jr. y viola se acercaron a su padre.

Charlie seguía metida en sus cartas.

 _¡Papa!_ T.V llego corriendo. _¡Tengo malas noticias!_ Grito mientras se limpiaba los restos del sándwich que había comido.

 _¿Qué_? Pregunto en un extraño tono triste el perro amarillo _._

 _Finn, escapo._ T.V comento.

Jake se alejó de sus hijos.

 _¿papa?_ Charlie vio como su padre, cerraba fuerte mente sus nudillos.

 _Cuiden a su madre, voy a ver a Finn._ Ordeno en un tono serio que sus hijos nunca habían escuchado.

Jake salió del hospital a toda velocidad.

/ a las afueras del dulce castillo/

A diferencia de Fiona, finn estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con sus atacantes, un gran ejercito de banana guardias, soldados de todos los reinos de OOO, esputando al reino flama y al reino helado.

Finn usaba su brazo de pasto para detener los ataques de espadas o las armas que usaban sus adversarios, los únicos que daban problemas eran el reino espacial, pues ellos tenían láseres.

 _Saben, esto es fácil._ Finn partió por la mitad a una banana guardia. _No sé, no tienen súper caballeros, robot mortales o mercenarios elite._ Finn suspiro. _¡Esto es ttaaaannn fácil!_ Se burló de los ejércitos _._

 _No tan fácil!_ Grito un soldado slime mientras le disparaba con un cañón de baba.

Finn lo esquivo.

 **Zzzssssttttrrruuuzzzsttt.**

Fue el sonido que surco los cielos del dulce reino.

Un misil cayó sobre la estatua del mensajero real.

Mas este no exploto, era solo un misil de metal negro.

 _Finalmente._ Comento finn, mientras iniciaba a esquivar a los soldados que lo atacaban y corría rumbo al misil, mientras lo hacía se quitaba el guante de su mano humana.

Una vez frente al misil, puso su palma sobre este.

Su brazo verde se convirtió, en el sistema de nervios y huesos que solía usar.

El misil se abrió en 4 partes mientras de la parte trasera un guante de metal volteado surgía.

Finn metió su mano verde en este y lo ajusto.

Poniéndose sus nuevo y mejorado brazo de metal.

Un soldado musculo salto con hacha en mano.

Finn alzo su nuevo brazo, cero su mano en un puño y de este se generó un escudo de energía que hizo rebotar la arma y lanzo con la misma fuerza del golpe al soldado musculo.

 _Defensa._ Dijo finn mientras abría la palma. Genero una cuchilla de energía y daba un rápido corte contra el soldado musculo.

Este se revisó su cuerpo y al no ver corte en él.

Se rio.

Solo para sentir como su brazo derecho se sentía pesado y todo se iba de lado.

Todos vieron aterrados, como el soldado musculo se había partido por la mitad.

 _Ataque._ Dijo finn mientras veía como otro soldado musculo saltaba frente a él.

 _Cerca._ Fin abrió la palma de su mano de metal, una esfera de energía se formó en esta y salió disparada contra el soldado lanzándolo contra una casa de los dulces ciudadanos.

 _Lejos._ Finn señalo un vehículo con combustible y un rayo de energía sabio de su dedo, haciendo explotar el tanque de combustible y una de las fuentes del dulce reino.

 _Esta es la tecnología del futuro._ Se burló finn.

Pero inmediatamente cero su puño.

Su escudo de energía recibió el fuerte impacto de una bola de picos hecha de piel amarilla.

Un gigante jake había llegado a la batalla y no se veía para nada feliz.

/ en AAA/

Tras Cake venían 4 de los guardianes de AAA.

Uno de ellos era parte de reino limón agrio, otro era parte del reino gema, otra del reino pasto y el ultimo del reino desayuno.

Fiona desde su tanque lanzo una bengala al cielo para dejar ciega temporalmente a cake, mientras con las 2 pinzas de metal intentaba aplastar a los guardianes de AAA.

Todos evitaron ser aplastados.

Pero el único que intento destruir la pinza fue el del reino desayuno, con una espada hecha de tocino.

 _ **¿Enserio?**_ Pregunto Fiona mediante su altavoz. _ **Usaras un alimento contra algo hecho de metal.**_ Pregunto incrédula.

 _Esta espada es el corazón de mi gente._ Inicio a dar su discurso el ser hecho de huegos y pancakes. _¡Mientras la tenga nadie me vencerá!_ Alzo la espada galantemente.

SPPLLAAMMM!

Fue el ruido que hizo el guardián de desayuno al ser aplastado por la pinza de metal.

 _ **Era muy ruidoso.**_ Respondió la inteligencia artificial que había movido la pinza para aplastar al ser de comida.

E _stoy de acuerdo._ Comento Fiona, una luz de alarma sonó.

 _ **¡PRESENCIA AMENAZANTE DETECTADA!**_ Dijo uno de los guardianes de dulce reino mientras disparaba su rayo de energía contra el tanque tarantulada.

 _ **Maniobras evasivas.**_ Todo el armamento se contrajo y el tanque inicio a moverse velos mente como araña entre las piernas de los colosos de metal rosa.

/en OOO/

Finn se reía todos esos defensores de OOO eran muy débiles y seguía sus viejas tácticas de combate, las que solo serbias si eras un niño que creía que ir de aventura era divertido.

Finn no tenía porque preocuparse.

Bueno tal vez si pus jake no se veía para nada feliz.

Un botón brillo en su brazo de metal, finn sonrió y se alejó de sus atacantes.

Pero no pudo ir muy lejos.

Algo cayo frente a él.

Una especie de gigantesco traje de combate, hecho de meta rozado, son un hacha y un caño por manos.

 _Vas algún lado._ La voz era de la dulce princesa.

 _Es más fácil acabar con las cucarachas que contigo verdad._ Pregunto finn un poco harto de que la princesa nunca se muriera.

Muy poco notaron como el polvo del piso era alzado por 2 corrientes de viento invisibles o como algunos edificios se veían levemente distorsionados.

 _Ríndete te rodeamos._ Dijo el guardián del reino gema.

Finn alzo su brazo de metal y presiono el botón que brillaba.

 _ **Inactivo.**_ Comentó una voz, todos la iniciaron a buscar pues no veía de donde provenía.

De pronto a unos 3 metros sobre finn estaba apareciendo lentamente un nuevo medio de trasporte aéreo, un extraño vehículo, con 2 alas largar de 5 metros y gruesas de 1, anchas de 80 centímetros, la cabina era pequeña, solo para un tripulante, pero estaba rodeada de un circulo de metal el cual a su lado tenía 4 metralletas, la parte posterior de la cabían tenía un panel el cual se podría abrir revenado un lanza misiles, , en la parte inferior había 4 pequeñas torretas rotatorias que no se veían para nada amistas, mientras que la cola de este vehículo era muy larga cas 5 veces el tamaño de la cabina que era de unos 2 metros, la cola terminaba en una 2 turbina y en esta cola había muchos picos metálicos que parecían estar colgando y movidos por el viento.

La parte inferior de la cabina se abrió y dejo salir lo que parecía ser el asiento del pilo.

Finn dio un salto y se acomodó en el asiento.

Automáticamente un cinturón de seguridad lo sujeto.

Y la cabina se selló.

 _ **Permítanme presentarles, la versión definitiva del proyecto sky-wars, el dragonfly (libélula).**_ Finn sonrió en la cabina.

 _ **Intimidación.**_ Dijo el vehículo Aero, mientras lanzaba 4 misiles en direcciones varias.

/en el nexo/

El lich veía con desprecio el portal interdimencional que se había abierto, gracias al robot que era leal a finn.

Los 2 liches se veían molestos.

El robot los empujo al portal, hacia el vacío.

El vacío era una zona que existe para que los multiversos existan.

Tan grande es el vacío como tan grande es el multiverso.

Los 2 se necesitan eternamente.

Es por eso que el vacío era el único lugar donde el lich podría estar en paz.

Porque en el vacío nunca habría vida.

Así los 2 seres del mal fueron desterrados al vacío.

/ en AAA/

(mierda, mierda, mierda) pensaba Fiona, mientras su tanque intentaba escapar de los 2 titanes de metal rosa y la enojada cake.

El tanque era diferente a su versión anterior.

Este era un tanque de combate y resistencia, su anterior tanque era de búsqueda y rescate y por eso era más rápido, pero este era más lento y torpe en algunos aspectos.

(recordatorio personal, pedir que reconfiguren y mejoren el sistema de movilidad) Fiona evito ser pisada por cake.

 _ **Señora… misión completada…**_ informo uno de sus soldados.

 _Entendido, inicien extracción._ Ordeno Fiona, mientras presionaba un botón rosa de su tablero.

la parte superior del torso metálico de su tanque se abrió y una bengala roja salió elevándose en los cielos.

Pronto otras 2 bengalas fueron lanzadas de 2 distintos lugares.

El observatorio del dulce príncipe y el desagüe principal del dulce reino.

BRUUMMMM!

Cake y los guardianes alzaron su vista al cielo para ver el origen del sonido.

Mas 3 gigantescas luces les cegaron temporalmente.

Estas provenían de un gran porta aviones, que estaba sobre volando el dulce reino.

Del porta aviones 3 grupos de naves aéreas descendieron.

Los tres estaban conformados por, 4 jet de combate clase 3 equipados con misiles y ametralladoras y un vehículo de trasporte clase tortuga, capas de cargar 40 toneladas.

El tanque araña dispara 2 misiles en contra de los guardianes del dulce reino.

No los daño mucho, pero el impacto fue lo suficiente para que los colosos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran destruyendo varios edificios en el proceso.

Los 2 escuadrones de recuperación habían cumplido su objetivo y se llevaban su carga rumbo al porta aviones volador.

Fiona espero a que su escolta llegara.

Su vehículo de trasporte era diferente a la clase tortuga, le tanque tarántula requería ser acoplado a un medio de trasporte diferente, por lo cual se le mando uno capaz de unirse.

 _Bien retirada._ Ordeno Fiona una vez su tanque fue alzado lo más rápido posible considerando su enorme peso.

Cake intento detener su huida, pero los 4 jets le estaba sobre volando como moscas para distraer la.

/ en OOO/

Finn se reía dentro de su vehículo de combate mientras dispara las cuatro torretas que estaban ahora en la parte superior de su cabina.

De mala manera jake había descubierto las modificaciones que su drago-fly.

Cuando jake intento tumbar el vehículo Aéreo golpeo el ala derecha en un intento de desestabilizarlo y hacer que se estrellara.

Pero en lugar de eso la cabina donde estaba fin no se movió y el resto del vehículo si, quedando invertido, ahora las torretas estaban arriba, los lanzamisiles abajo y las halas y la cola del vehículo se habían realineado para seguir volando.

Jake residía los disparos para su piel el daño era mínimo, pero si le dolían.

La dulce princesa desde su armadura no podía hacer mucho en realidad, era lenta, torpe y muy difícil de maniobrar.

Por lo que finn tenía la ventaja.

De pronto una alarma sonó, indicando que 5 presencias mágicas se acercaban rápidamente por detrás.

Finn activo el sistema de camuflaje.

Justo al tiempo que jake lanzaba un golpe contra él.

El avión se volvió invisible, pero el golpe de Jake le dio directo a sus 5 hijos.

 _¡Chicos!_ Grito jake al darse cuenta que había herido a sus propios hijos.

 _Vaya eso es malo._ El avión volvió a aparecer tras jake. _ **Es decir, por accidente casi matan a tu novia y ahora desquitas tu furia en tus hijos… eres un mal padre jake.**_ Comento finn desde su cabina sonriendo.

Jake había mordido el anzuelo.

 _ **Mal padre mal padre.**_ Inicio a cantar finn mientras volvía a activar el camuflaje de su dragón-fly.

 _ **Mal padre, mal padre-**_ comento mientras aparecía frente a la torre principal del dulce castillo.

Jake furioso lanzo su golpe.

El dragon-fly lo esquivo con gracia antes de volver a ser invisible.

El puño gigante de jake rompió el muro principal de la torre haciendo que varios de los fragmentos del mismo iniciaran a caer contra el piso.

 _Mal padre._ Dijo finn estaba vez aparición a ras de suelo.

Jake alzo su pie gigante, lo convirtió en una bota gigante de golf y lo dejo caer con toda su fuerza.

Finn rio y volvió a desaparecer.

Bajo de él estaba la dulce princesa en su armadura.

 _ **Alerta amenaza.**_ Grito uno de los guardianes del dulce reino mientras tacleaba a Jake para evitar que apalastrara a la dulce princesa.

 _Mal padre._ Finn apareció tras el dulce guardia.

Jake grito con ira mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

Pero los 2 colosos con forma de máquina de chicle lo intentaron contener, en el paso dañando el dulce reino.

 _La reina Fiona cumplió su misión._ Comunico uno de sus soldados. _ **Iniciar retirada.**_ Ordeno finn.

2 vehículos aéreos de combate entraron en el dulce reino, para llevarse piezas de tecnología y una caja de metal.

Mientras que finn se hizo invisible y se acercó a la zona donde sus soldados le esperaban.

Estos tenían algo capturado en una gigantesca red negra electrificada.

Finn presiono un botón y los cables de la cola del dragón-fly descendieron.

Los soldados iniciaron conectar los cables en la red, mientras lo que estaba en esta se retorcía en un intento de escapar.

Un vehículo de trasporte descendió alado del de finn.

Los soldados subieron en el a toda velocidad.

 _E_ _ **so es toottoootootodddoooo ammiggos.**_ Se burló finn, mientras los humanos abandonaban el dulce reino en total impunidad.

La dulce princesa salió de su armadura, la cual quedó atrapada entre los escombros de su castillo.

Se sentía enfadada, como un idiota como finn había sido capaz de engañarle, eso era imposible, ella nunca cometía error alguno.

Se sentía totalmente encabronada con todo el mundo.

/ en AAA/

El tanque junto con los otros vehículos de trasporte fue dejados en una de las costas más próximas a dark city.

El porta aviones que los trasportaba había acuatizado, debido a que se estaba quedando sin combustible.

Ese era el principal limitante de la tecnología humana.

La dependencia de combustibles fósiles.

El reino de dark city, tenía a su disposición la veta más grande de combustible fósil en la actualidad.

Suficiente si se cuidaba bien para unos 10 años.

Fiona encendió el motor y se puso en marcha siendo acompañada por sus soldados.

A 10 kilómetros, pudo ver los centenares de torres de vigilancia, adornados como estatuas que los humanos usaban para protegerse.

Paso entre una puerta mecánica la cual escaneo su vehículo, para evitar que llevara un intruso indeseado.

Llego a la muralla de su reino y fue recibida por los pocos humanos que se habían levantado temprano ese día.

Llevo su vehículo al laboratorio principal.

Donde espero a que descargaran lo que traían.

Unos contenedores de distintas cantidades y lugares del sirope del dulce reino.

Y un motor de combustión interna que funcionaba con dicho sirope.

Fiona suspiro, esperaba que finn hubiera traído las otras cosas.

/ en OOO/

En el aéreo puerto aledaño al laboratorio principal, finn sobrevolaba la zona.

En búsqueda de la plataforma correcta.

La encontró en esta había 15 soldados bien armados con rifles de pulso, 6 con bastones eléctricos, 4 con pistolas lanza cables y 3 novatos con grandes trozos de metal de unos 120 grados cada uno.

Finn sonrió.

 _ **Atención novatos, esto es importante si falla todo fracasara ¿entendido?**_ Pregunto mientras decencia cerca de la plataforma.

 _¡Como ordene mi rey!_ Exclamaron los 3 soldados gritaron.

Finn sonrió y presiono un botón.

La red perdió la electricidad que la mantenía alrededor de su carga y esta se abrió.

Sobre la plataforma callo el gigantesco dragón de chicle neddy.

 _GRROOOOAARRR!_ Grito el dragón el cual no estaba temeroso estaba molesto y furioso lanzando fuego azul de su boca.

Todos los soldados armados apuntaron al dragón.

Los de bastones eléctricos lo contenían y junto con la lanza cables que habían inmovilizado sus alas y brazos.

Los 3 novatos saltaron y treparon al dragón.

El cual se sacudía violentamente, en un movimiento alzo bruscamente se brazo y lanzo a la lanza cables que lo detenía.

2 de los novatos le pusieron su parte del collar a Neddy y el tercero que estaba en la boca de mismo colocó su collar en posición.

Los novatos sacaron a su compañero de la boca de neddy.

Al tiempo que Finn saltaba y se ponía en posición.

El collar se encendió y finn presiono un botón de su brazo de metal.

 _ROOOOAAAARRRGGG!_ Neddy se retoca de dolor, mientras finn mantenía pulsado el botón electrificado al dragón rosado.

Neddy se dejó de mover pues estaba inconsciente.

Finn presiono el comunicador de su brazo.

 _Activen el control de collar, no estará a más de 10 metros del piso sin ser chamuscado._ Ordeno Finn.

Los novatos en especial el que estaba cubierto de baba se pusieron firmes cuando finn estuvo frente a ellos.

En el ejército humano actual, solo los altos rangos podían mostrar el rostro, siendo estos los Alfa y Omega.

Además del propio rey.

 _Felicidades, serán enviados al delta, buen trabajo._ Finn dio un saludo militar, que los ex novatos imitaron.

/en AAA/

Fiona estaba frente al escuadrón mecánico encargado de crear el modelo final de su tanque.

 _Por glob, ¿Dónde metió a nuestro bebe?_ Pregunto la única mujer del grupo de mecánicos, quien era la líder de estos. _Tiene escombros entre los amortiguadores._

 _Y tocino en las pinzas._ Grito el que revisaba las pinzas mientras comía un trozo del mismo. _Muy rico, por cierto._

 _Perdón, pero en la próxima batalla prometo no destruir su bebe._ Contesto con sarcasmo Fiona. _Si me explican porque no tiene tanta libertad de movimiento._ Contesto molesta.

 _¿Qué esperaba?, esta cosa esta nueva, aun no teníamos datos de campo, pero con estos que registro la IA, serán suficientes para mejorar el tanque._ Comento la mecánica mientras tomaba un desatornillador hidráulico y se acercaba al tanque el cual estaba sobre una plataforma.

 _Eso espero, gracias._ contesto Fiona mientras se alejaba del lugar.

/ en OOO/

 _Todo está en orden._ Comento el mecánico quien checaba el drago-fly. ¿ _Hubo algún problema?_

 _El sistema de invisibilidad._ Comento finn mientras 2 científicos revisaban su brazo de metal.

 _¿Qué hay con él? ¿no funciono?_ Cuestiono alarmado un cuarto científico que entraba en escena.

 _No, solo que al usarlo la temperatura interna aumenta._ Se quejó finn. _Es un horno._

 _Entiendo, por desgracia tenemos que decir que eso no estaba previsto._ Comento. _Podemos tener una solución en unas semanas._ El cuarto científico asintió.

 _Bien, háganlo, tenemos tiempo._ Finn se puso de pie, mientras los científicos le quitaban su brazo de metal.

Finn salió de la habitación y se dirigió a nexo.

/nexo/

Finn entraba al nexo y se quitó su ropa, hacia 2 semanas que tenía la misma ropa.

Una vez se dio un baño y se cambió por su piyama.

Se acercó a su computadora y prendió las 6 pantallas.

En todas ellas información variada sobre el tiempo de su ausencia y también de su batalla.

Checando todo na había cambios no previstos todo estaba en su lugar.

Fiona entro siendo seguida por un robot médico.

 _ **Insisto su alteza, en verdad necesita ser examinada.**_ Pido el robot con múltiples brazos.

 _Que estoy bien._ Comento Fiona molesta y buscando su lanza granadas para destruir a ese robot.

 _ **Su alteza paso 2 semanas en cautiverio, además de recibir daño durante la batalla, no es conveniente tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra.**_ Finn presto atención a las palabras de robot. _ **Sus herederos pueden verse dañados.**_

 _(herederos)_ finn se cayó de su silla.

 _¡Estas embarazada!_ Grito finn.

¡Mierda!Grito Fiona mientras golpeaba al robot y salía corriendo del nexo siendo seguida por finn.

* * *

/Fin del Capítulo 12/

nota 1: finalmente pude actualizar, espero que les guste el cap.

nota 2: ¿que pasara ahora?

nota 3: sugerencias.

* * *

Irrealiti.13

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King) *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Pokemon ranger: archivos (pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Un frio temor (rise of guardians) *

Dejen un comentario.


	13. 2 partes juntas

Imperialismo.

* * *

 **Lecturas**

 _Diálogos_

Acciones

 ** _Señales o comunicados_**

Lugares

(Pensamientos)

 _ **Voz de los/las bow, lich**_

* * *

 _ **/respuestas/**_

 _ **Maestro jedi. – si digamos que sí, espero que te guste el cap.**_

 _ **Dante de Aquiles: gracias, espero que te guste este, aunque es corto.**_

 _ **Guest– aquí está el cap, corto, pero aquí esta.**_

* * *

Capítulo 13.- 2 partes juntas.

* * *

/en el nexo/

Fiona estaba cansada, a su lado finn la sostenía como intentando que no se alejara ni un solo milímetro de su cuerpo.

Los 2 estaban desnudos.

Digamos que finn no había tomado muy bien el hecho que Fiona le guardara información.

Los 2 habían estado corriendo entre OOO y AAA.

En un intento de calmarse.

Por mas esta decir que eso no evito que finn le diera un sermón muy largo una vez volvieron al nexo y también considerando como era Fiona, esta le respondió el sermón e iniciaron una aún más grande discusión.

La cual siguió con una pelea, luego con una pelea de espadas, luego con armas de fuego y al final unas 5 rondas de sexo desenfrenado hasta cansarse.

Fiona estaba pensativa, ella nunca había pensado en su vida como algo más allá de lo que le permite seguir siendo aventurera.

Pero claro eso era el pasado.

De un día al otro su vida cambió radicalmente.

Que decir que a veces le era imposible recordar a la aventurera, tan sumida estaba en su labor de reina que las pequeñas cosas de la vida iniciaron a carecer de sentido.

Pero esto era más extraño aún.

¿Ella ser madre?

Desde el día que el medico se lo dijo a ella no le importo mucho que se diga.

Solo sabía que tenía algo creciendo en su estómago, que se haría más grande hasta que saliera de su cuerpo mágicamente.

Eso era todo.

Pero en la discusión se dio cuenta de algo.

Que en verdad debía ser al importante para que finn se alterara así por que no se lo había dicho.

 _Me preocupas._ Admitió finn. _Bueno, me preocupan._

Fiona lo vio fijamente.

 _Desde que era pequeño, siempre quise ver a mas como yo, mas humanos, pero conforme crecí, me di cuenta que solo abría una manera, que yo hiciera más humanos, nunca encontré a la adecuada._ Admitió con un sonrojo.

 _pero cuando los encontré, a mas como yo, nació otro sentimiento, quería a mas como yo, pero hechos por mí, por eso acepté el proyecto B.O.W sin siquiera pensarlo, pero, aun así, era complicado, no eran del todo humanos._ Finn el abrazo fuerte. _Me molesto que me lo ocultaras._

Fiona sintió el brazo de espinas de fin alrededor de su cuello dispuesto para matarle

 _Si lo vas a hacer hazlo rápido._ Comento Fiona desafiante.

Los dos se vieron fijamente y soltaron una risa.

Antes de ser tele trasportados en varios rayos de luz.

/el cuarto de priismo/

Finn y Fiona aterrizaban en el duro piso de la habitación de priismo solo cubiertos por la cobija.

 _Oh, talvez debí haber checado como estaban antes de traerlos aquí._ Comento el humanoide unidimensional roza que estaba puesto sobre la pared de la habitación.

 _Priismo._ Dijo finn.

 _Y yo también._ Dijo una voz femenina.

Finn la vio extrañada hasta que recordó que en el universo de Fiona había una versión femenina de priismo de color azul que respondía al nombre de prismal.

 _Bueno para que nos trajeron._ Pregunto Fiona mientras se cubría con la cobija y dejaba a finn descubierto.

Este convirtió su brazo planta en un abanico gigante y se cubrió sus partes nobles.

Antes de que los 2 entes pudieran responder.

Una luz surgió.

Un ser con un gran ojo en la frente, vestido con una túnica azul con bordes amarillos y dejando al descubierto su rostro se hizo presente.

 _¿estos? ¿son? ¿humanos?_ Pregunto el ser con una voz andrógina mientras sobrevolaba a finn y a Fiona, al parecer no tenía huesos o músculos bajo su túnica, pues parecía ser solo movida por su movimiento. _Curioso, nunca antes había visto a un ser de la 4 dimensión antes._ Comento mientras su ojo hacia una sonrisa. _Tal vez deba bajar a esta dimensión más seguido, pero lo que nos compete._ Comento mientras con un movimiento de su manga hacía surgir un pergamino. _Por medio de la presente se le otorga una recompensa a los seres que lograron desterrar al temido Lich a el vacío, atentamente los supremos._ Comento guardando el pergamino. _Así que ya escucharon ustedes 2._

Con su mangad señalo a priismo y a prismal.

 _Un deseo para cada uno, no mas no menos, eso es todo, ¡adiós!_ desapareció en la mismo luz que la trajo.

 _Me desagrada tanto._ comento priismo.

 _A mi también._ Comento prismal. _Se cree mucho porque es la mensajera de los supremos._

 _Pero ordenes son órdenes._ Comento priismo. _Bien Finn tienes otro deseo._

Tu también Fiona. Dijo prismal viendo a la humana.

Finn y Fiona intercambiaron miradas, los 2 junto con el lich había orquestado un plan brillante el lich quería destruir un universo y ellos le habían ofrecido una forma segura de hacerlo.

 _Queremos unir nuestros universos._ Sentenciaron los 2 humanos.

Priismo y prismal había estado bebiendo una malteada de alguna manera y el escuchar esto la escupiera en chorro.

 _¿QUE ESTAN LOCOS?_

 _¿SABEN LO QUE IMPLICARIA EL UNIR 2 UNIVERSOS?_

 _Si, por eso tenemos una solución._ Comento Finn.

Durante 6 horas finn explico la manera en la cual los 2 Universos se podrían unir de forma eficientes.

Lo cual implicaba aumentar el tamaño de todos los planetas y el sol al doble, para que se pudiera almacenar la misma cantidad de población, además que se le tendría que notificar a todos lo que pasaría y que el trabajo se reduciría a la mitad al tener a 2 de cada ser comisco trabajando al mismo tiempo.

 _Seguros._ Preguntaron los 2 cumplidores de deseos.

Finn y Fiona asintieron.

 _Esto va a doler._ Afirmaron los 2 seres mientras cumplían el deseo.

/ en OOO Y en AAA/

Marshall lee estaba en su casa tocando su bajo cuando de pronto sintió como si se lo llevaran de estómago en un tornado.

Mientras que marceline estaba tocando su bajo cuando una extraña casa apareció a lado de la suya en su extrañamente doble grande cueva.

Mientras que en los restos de dulce reino.

La dulce princesa coordinaba las reparaciones cuando un segundo castillo apareció al lado del suyo.

 _¿QUEE?_ Gritaron los 2 seres de chicle y se vieron fijamente.

Mientras que los humanos veían como al lado del castillo de Dark city aparecía un castillo e igual y como pronto había más terreno y más humanos en la zona.

Lo mismo paso en la habitación de las B.O.W quienes se vieron mutuamente antes de lanzarse a combatir a sus semejantes.

…

/ en la sala del Tiempo/

Prismal y priismo ahora tenían que compartir una sola sala del deseo y por ende habían modificado las reglas quien quiera un deseo necesita traer a su contraparte.

Finn y Fiona fueron trasportados a sus respectivos castillos solo para ser recibidos por sus confundidos súbditos que exigían una explicación.

/una semana después/

El dulce reino estaba totalmente reparado tener a los 2 monarcas de chicle agilizo las cosas al ser contrapartes del genero opuesto sabían exactamente todos los secretos del homónimo y por ende confiaban en sí.

Las cosas no fueron mejor en otros reinos un claro ejemplo fue el reino de fuego donde en estos momentos había una guerra civil entre los de AAA y los de OOO.

La nueva dimensión que se formó se llamaba OA. Simple y resumido, aunque había quienes preferían AO, pero deben de a quien le preguntes.

Mientras que todos los habitantes de los reinos tenían sus problemas, los humanos estaban en condiciones óptimas.

El aumento en el número de gente cuervo y de gente del mar era beneficioso para los aliados humanos que finalmente tenía una fuerza más grande y recursos más amplios a su disposición, mientras que los humanos prontamente se habían acostumbrado a su dobles e iniciaron a trabajar juntos como si siempre hubieran estado hay.

Un claro ejemplo eran los científicos encargados del proyecto Energía y el proyecto Mix proyectos que eran una prioridad y con las mentes extras estaba tomando verdadera forma.

Aunque la única molesta con todo esto era Fiona, finn había comisionado a las 2 legiones de la muerte para cuidarla durante su embarazo.

Cosa que Fiona no consideraba necesaria.

 _Bien terminamos._ Comento la mujer que había creado el tanque Tarántula.

Fiona estaba dentro de su nuevo tanque probando la maniobrabilidad, el tiempo de respuesta y las armas que tenía su vehículo.

 _Bien majestad como está el sistema de invisibilidad._ Pregunto un científico mientras un grupo de 4 científicos supervisaba por su lado a finn.

 _ **Estable, no hay sobre calentamiento.**_ Contesto finn a través de su radio.

 _Excelente, las pruebas han sido exitosas._

 _ **Momento del mix.**_ Comento Fiona a través de su comunicador _._

Los científicos asintieron e iniciaron en la prueba.

El Dragon-fly descendió y tomo lo que parecía un capullo gigante de mariposa.

 _Inicia Mix._

Fin dejo caer el capullo de metal sobre el tanque tarántula,

Al hacerlo este se abrió y se unió al tanque justo sobre la cabina de Fiona, la cual se acomodó a la parte superior de capullo, pronto el dragon-fly descendió y se posó justo sobre Fiona, descendió levemente la cola se dobló y se unió al capullo.

Las pinzas del tanque tarántula se acomodaron bajo las alas del dragon-fly.

Mientras el asiento de finn descendía y se posicionaba detrás del de Fiona.

 _Bien parece estable._ Comento uno de los científicos.

 _Niveles de energía, combustible óptimo._ Comento otro.

 _La unión es estable._ Comento la mecánica.

 _Bien listo finalicen a la prueba necesitamos preparar los datos de combate._ Comento otro científico.

 _ **Porque esperar.**_ Dijo Finn.

Un pitido sonó y una puerta se abrió dejando salir a un gigante rojo, con pelo rubio y pantalón.

 _Sugerimos abortar la prueba._ Comento un científico.

 _ **En rango de tiro.**_ Dijo fin mientras todas las armas del dragon-fly estaba apuntando al gigante.

 _ **Fuego.**_ fijo Fiona mientras las armas de su tanque apuntaban al gigante.

El cual no quedo ni rastro, tras unas cuantas pruebas con el Mix.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 13.

* * *

Irrealiti.13

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry potter y shaman King) *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Pokemon ranger: archivos (pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Imperialismo los humanos (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Un frio temor (rise of guardians) *

* * *

Dejen un comentario.


End file.
